Fiendish Awakening
by L33t Horo
Summary: Issei is a perverted beast at school, however he got a girl now! but life is not easy nor fair... but before his sudden demise... a chance meeting at a old store, now... as he dies... it will only be the start of a new life, to become something... more than a human, something not human. M due to extreme violence psychological teams and more
1. Chapter 1

Fiendish Awakening

A High School DxD Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne

"Sometimes you have to confront your demons and sometimes even let them loose to genuinely find a place where you can gain some understanding."-Peter Mullan

The same color as that person's hair color. That's what I thought while I was covered in blood. Red-. A crimson color which is more brilliant than strawberry-blonde. Yes. That person's beautiful and long crimson hair has the same color as the color my hand is covered with...

"Ah... I am dying" I thought... I instantly recognize the wound for what it is... a wound that will kill me

I couldn't let my voice out and heard her footsteps moving away from me.

At the same time, my eyes were getting blurry. The hole in my stomach must be critical, though I didn't feel any pain.

Although I realized that I was in a seriously bad condition because I felt that I was about to lose consciousness. It must feel nice if I lose consciousness. But if that happens, I will certainly die.

Are you serious? Am I going to die at this age? I haven't even lived half of my life yet! How can

I laugh if I die because I was stabbed by my girlfriend! Lots of things inside me were

disappearing along with my consciousness.

What's going to happen at school tomorrow? Will Matsuda and Motohama be shocked? Will they cry for me? Ha-ha, not in a hundred years... Mum, Dad... I haven't done anything to please them yet. Oh crap. It's not going to be funny if they find the porno magazines after I die.

Why the heck am I only thinking of that kind of stuff when I'm dying? My hand could still move. I touched my stomach and brought it in front of me. It's red, crimson red. My whole hand is red. It's all my blood. Then I thought of this girl. The beautiful girl with the crimson red hair. Every time I saw her, my eyes were drawn to her crimson red hair.

If I was going to die, I wished it was inside the arms of a beautiful girl like that. Am I cheating

on my girlfriend Yuuma-chan, if I think like that? Hold on, she was the one who killed me... If I

was going to die, I wished I could have groped her tits.

But all of this... all those thoughts... are stopped by the thing I got at a store by chance during my date... let's go back... to where it all begun.

 **Chapter 1: Diabolica Excitatio/ demonic Awakening**

 **Tape rewinding S/FX**

 **That morning at school**

Hyoudou Issei is my name. My parents and friends call me Ise.

I'm currently experiencing the time of my youth. Students with whom I'm not familiar would often say "Isn't that Ise?", and make me wonder how they know my name.

I'm popular you say?

No, that's not it. I'm famous because I have been accused of peeping inside the Kendo Club's

changing room.

What kind of perverted person do people think I am? I wouldn't do such a shameless thing as

peeping into the girls' changing room...

Sorry. I was at the scene. I was in the storage room next to the kendo club. There was a hole in

the wall, where I was trying to peep from.

Unfortunately I couldn't have a look because Matsuda and Motohama wouldn't get away from

the hole. Seriously, those guys...

I was seriously getting horny and couldn't calm myself down because these two idiots kept on

saying, "Ohhh! Murayama seriously has big tits!" and "Ahhh, Katase has nice legs".

Of course I wanted to have a look! But there was someone approaching the storage room so I ran

from the scene.

However, something so blissful happened to a guy like me, who would be doing all sorts of perverted stuff every day.

"Please go out with me."

A confession from a girl!

I felt what it was like to be a youth. For a guy like me who never had a girlfriend before, that was like a dream come true. The name of my girlfriend was Yuuma Amano. She had silky black hair, and a slender body. She was so cute that I fell in love with her at first sight. Anyone would say yes if some beauty came up to you and said "I love you, Hyoudou-kun! Please go out with me!"

That would be like something out of dream for a guy like me who never had a girlfriend since I

was born.

It wouldn't be weird if someone says "What bishoujo game did you get that from?", but it seriously happened!

It's a miracle but I did get a confession from a beauty.

I actually thought it was a joke played by her and her friends. That can't be helped.

Until then, I believed that I was a guy who was destined to never feel a girls love. But since that day, I had been a guy with a girlfriend. The world around me changed, and something inside me changed as well.

I wanted to say "It's my win" to every guy I walked past. I started to feel sorry for my two buddies, Matsuda and Motohama, who didn't have a girlfriend. That's how confident I became.

On our first date, I was ready to use the plan that I had made a while back.

Hahahaha, I've brushed my teeth dozens of times since yesterday night and there is not a single place I missed. I even bought new pants in case a little somethin' somethin' happened.

With the attitude of a virgin guy, I arrived at the meeting spot for the day three hours early. I counted up to a hundred girls who were wearing glasses walked in front of me. During that time I received a weird article from a suspicious looking person. It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic symbol and a sentence written on it: "Your dream will be granted!" I wanted to throw it away, but I decided to put it in my pocket because I didn't have time to spare.

When Yuuma-chan arrived, I said "Don't worry, I also just got here". Bullseye! I always wanted to say that. We then started to walk while holding hands. I was so moved that tears were about to drop because I was holding the hand of a beautiful girl on a date.

After that, we went to different kinds of shops, enjoying our date. For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant where Yuuma-chan was eating a chocolate parfait, and I was full just by looking at her. I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time.

Mum, thanks for giving birth to me. Dad, I was worried that our family wasn't going to have any descendants, but it looks like you don't have to worry about that anymore.

The date went without a hitch, I had planned it to perfection, I did not want ANYTHING to go wrong, we went for some crepes, we went to an arcade, I bought her a nice scrunchy for her hair.

We passed by an antique shop... I don't know why but... something drew me in, I am not a person who likes old stuff but I just felt like I was... called, beckoned you could say.

"Issei are you going in?" Yuuma-chan asked. I dumbly nodded, I could not resist the call, so I entered.

"wow... they have many nifty stuff here!" she said as she looked around

I continued into the store until I went so far, I know it was physically impossible, this store became larger on the inside than on the outside, like a certain blue box on that British show.

Still I stopped by a shelf, in it was a jewel in the shape of '6' or was it a ','? still my eyes where drawn into it, it shined with a greenish shine.

"Ah, hello there young one, it seems it was fate to meet you, do you like our items?" the man said.

The person takes me by surprise, it was like he literally appeared out of nowhere, so I let the most manly yelp I could.

He was beautiful, inhumanly so, if I could compare him to someone, it would be with that bastard bishounen Kiba Yuuto, my natural enemy.

However, the beauty in this man... it was not right, he was like a porcelain doll, too perfect to the point of it feeling artificial, inhuman...and his eyes, heterochromic, one red and the other blue. He was dressed in a rather sharp suit, he must be the owner of this place. Still all of that just screamed on my very soul.

This person could not possibly be human, however, because of how I was raised, did not listen to it, after all... supernatural things don't exist... right?

"Do you like it?" He said, his smile is disarming, I feel safe around him, his voice was pulling me in.

"Ah..." I don't know how to answer him "I guess, I don't really know what it is tough" I say.

He smiles kindly "This is a megatama" he explains "They appear in prehistoric Japan, more than ten thousand years ago, and have since then been used as ceremonial and religious objects"

Ah, that's why! I probably seen one before, I had an inkling of familiarity with this, I probably seen it on a temple during New Years.

"However, the one in there is different" he said as he took it out of it's case.

"H-how so?" I ask

"This megatama was used by a certain individual to acquire the power of demons to change a cruel fate stacked against him" he said.

"D-demons?" I said with fright, I was not good with supernatural things like that.

"Power, my boy, can be both a blessing... and a curse; often we must sacrifice something to obtain something else of equal value" he said gently.

He smiled gently "do you want it?" he asked.

If I want it? "Eh? Well... that is..." I had to admit, it looked very pretty and that shine was beautiful, I never seen a green like that... then I sighed, as I am on a date "I don't have much money on me" I answered truthfully.

He smiled "Don't worry, if it's you" his hands moved like snakes, snatching the leaflet from my breast pocket "This is more than enough" with that, he disappeared, and I found myself with the megatama on my hands, a lone string was on it.

I put it on me, and hid it inside my shirt, the man was nowhere in sight... for some reason this was like something out of the "Twilight Zone"

"Issei! I am done! Let's go" she said

"Ah... coming!" I said as I left the store.

We arrived at the park which was away from the town. The sky was getting dark, and save for us the place was empty.

Because of that, I imagined even more perverted stuff. I should have read a book which teaches you to do even more naughty stuff. Yuuma-chan was already away from me,

standing before the fountain.

"It was fun today."That's what she said while smiling.

Damn, she's cute. The environment around her gives off a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date."

Oh yes! It's here! The moment I was waiting for! My breath smells nice, and my heart is ready for it. My heart was racing like crazy.

"Um, what is it that you want?"

Aaaah. The tone of my voice is deep. She must think that I'm thinking of naughty stuff. Did I screw up? But Yuuma-chan was still smiling at me, and she said to me clearly...

"Would you die for me?"

...Ummm. Huh?

"Ummm? That...Huh? Sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

I must have heard it wrong. That must be it. So I asked her again. But... "Would you die for me?"

She said it again, while laughing. The sentence which didn't make any sense. I was there holding my smile and was about to say, "That's so funny Yuuma-chan."

-BASA- Black wings appeared from her back. Her black wings were making noises and they touched the ground after a moment.

What is that? I know that Yuuma-chan is cute like an angel. Angel? That can't be it. Is it some kind of acting? Her black wings make a good match with the darkness of the night. It must be some kind of illusion. But I wouldn't believe something like that. Her eyes changed from cute girlish eyes to cold and scary ones.

"It was fun, the short time I spent with you. It was like playing couple with a little child."

Yuuma-chan's voice was very cold. Her tone was like an adult's. Her mouth was forming a cold smile.

Buzz. There was a sound much heavier than the noise that a game system makes. That thing was making lots of buzzing noise and it appeared in her hands. That thing looks like a spear. Is it glowing? Actually, that _is_ a spear.

Then, there was the sound of the wind followed by a nasty noise. Slash. Something felt like it pierced my stomach. Then I realized that the spear Yuuma-chan had was piercing through my stomach. She stabbed it into me, but why? I tried to get the spear out of me, but it disappeared. The only thing left was a huge hole in my stomach and a great amount of blood oozing out. My head was getting dizzy, and my eyesight was getting bad. When I realized it, I was already lying on the ground. There were foot steps closing in on me. A small voice reached me. It was Yuuma-chan's.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

...Sacred...what?

I couldn't let my voice out and heard her footsteps moving away from me. At the same time, my eyes were getting blurry. The hole in my stomach must be critical, though I didn't feel any pain. Although I realized that I was in a seriously bad condition because I felt that I was about to lose consciousness. It must feel nice if I lose consciousness. But if that happens, I will certainly die. Are you serious? Am I going to die at this age? I haven't even lived half of my life yet! How can I laugh if I die because I was stabbed by my girlfriend! Lots of things inside me were disappearing along with my consciousness. What's going to happen at school tomorrow? Will Matsuda and Motohama be shocked? Will they cry for me? Ha-ha, not in a hundred years... Mum, Dad... I haven't done anything to please them yet.

Oh crap. It's not going to be funny if they find the porno magazines after I die. Why the heck am I only thinking of that kind of stuff when I'm dying? My hand could still move. I touched my stomach and brought it in front of me. It's red, crimson red. My whole hand is red. It's all my blood. Then I thought of this girl. The beautiful girl with the crimson red hair. Every time I saw her, my eyes were drawn to her crimson red hair.

If I was going to die, I wished it was inside the arms of a beautiful girl like that. Am I cheating on my girlfriend Yuuma-chan, if I think like that? Hold on, she was the one who killed me... If I was going to die, I wished I could have groped her tits. Oh man, I can't stop thinking about perverted stuff even before my death. Oh crap. My eyes are getting even more blurry. Is it finally the end? Damn I've had a crappy life.

But all of that is forgotten when the megatama in my chest begun to glow and the rock broke, giving away a creature inside of it.

It was something akin to a worm with two pincers at the top... I was in deep shock but I couldn't do anything... I was too tired... and then... I screamed.

It burrowed into my body trough the wound in my stomach, I felt it rushing upwards... it was going to... no... no way... it wouldn't... would it?

And then

 **PainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPain**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I yelled, the pain, even in my dying state, was too much, it shock me back, the pain was too much, I screamed, and then I was silent, I knew I continued to scream tough, did I perhaps tore my vocal cords? Or perhaps my ears no longer worked?

Still for what I thought that lasted forever I was finally released from it all... and fell to the floor.

Just... what did this man... gave me?

A ball of energy with both black and red appeared... from the vortex the man from the store steps out, another entity followed him, it was a female of slight tanned skin wearing an open shirt, revealing a bit of her breasts, and low cut shorts, she had a chiropteran wings and a prehensile tail, her whole outfit was white. Her dark hair was up to her shoulder, she was very beautiful.

They came to see the young boy collapsed on the floor, he was badly wounded and his... incident with the megatama had not helped his current state, Still, it had been for the best, now he is in no danger of dying... at least for now.

"Is he alive?" the female creature asked.

"He is" the man said without turning back "But we need to check if there is no unwanted after-effects after all"

"Master, I suggest we go to a more... secluded or rather more hospitable place, this place is hardly fitting" the female creature.

The man nodded and snapped his fingers, then they where on the young boy's room.

It was dark, as the lights where off, but they needed not any light to see, as they where not creatures that needed any to see.

As the man begins to examine the boy the female creature took a peek at him "He doesn't appear to be very bright", she chuckled, the sound of it was magical, erotic... "Then again that fallen one was less so"

"His intelligence is not the issue, thank the deities, it is his potential that counts the most, and it has that in spades" he said as Issei's arm glowed red.

"I see... was it wise to seal such a powerful entity into a normal human? What is the Avatar of the Enemy thinking?!" she said.

"It was arrogance, as it always was, he thought that if he gave people such wonderful gifts they would have no choice but to serve him ever faithful" the man said.

She nodded and then grabbed some magazines from under his bed.

"OH! I think she likes some of my sisters... I believe I found his cardinal sin master, and that is Luxuria" the creature said with a playful smirk.

"I see... that is a easily exploitable weakness, I will ask your mother to help, maybe to loan me some of her clan's members" he said.

"Ah... that would be hard... she is still with that young summoner" she said.

"Ah... you mean Raido-kun? Yes she like young pretty boy types... don't worry she will do as I say" the man said.

He put him on the bed, his wound now healed thanks to the female creature's power.

"I expect great things from you..." he said

" **Second generation Hitoshura** "

And then... Issei was alone.

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

Fiendish Awakening

A High School DxD Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne

 **Aria of the soul- Velvet Room OST persona 4**

"Son of man, you who are reborn, baptized in the flesh of the fallen... upon you a new world unknown to most humans hath opened to you.

However, you are no longer the son of man, but something else... will you be a fiend, dressed in human skin, or a human dressed in the skin of a fiend?

Your journey trough this new life of yours will decide not only who you are, but how this world will be shaped."

Issei then stopped by a hall of mirrors, he looked at himself...

His body was bare, and on his body where tribal-like tattoos with neon green-ish blue accents.

He shakily puts his hand on the surface of the mirror... only for his twisted reflection to smirk and touch his hand... I get pulled in...

And then... darkness.

 **Chapter 2: veni vidi et conversus sum in Dyabolum**

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yell as I wake up.

"A...dream?" I think as I look down to my hand and my legs... I sigh in relief, no, there was no crazy tattoos on me.

Wait, why can I see my legs, why is it windy?

I then discover that I was naked.

"W... what the hell?!" Issei yelled.

"Issei! Get ready, it's time to school! are you masturbating again?! I you don't have 2 hrs to wait!" his mom yelled.

"MOM! WTF?!" I yelled.

"Hurry up and get breakfast... it's gonna get cold" she yelled.

Cold... that word.

KRSSHHHHHH the sound of static.

URG!... that's right... last night...

"I got killed..." I said to myself.

Blood... fresh blood... my blood.

KRSSHHHH

"If you want to blame anyone blame God for placing a Sacred gear in you"

Krsshhh.

I feel sick

I wanted to hurl... but I was unable to do so. I only managed to throw up spit.

I went to the bathroom... and I looked at myself in the mirror.

All was normal... but... there was something, like a flickering.

I brushed my teeth and changed into my uniform, the events of last night still fresh in my mind.

"Don't you want any breakfast?" my mother asked me.

"Uhmm... no, I don't feel hungry" I said, my tone is bland, I am confused and to be honest afraid.

I was supposed to die that night, the wound I suffered would kill anyone.

Then... what happened? Why didn't I die?

I stagger and fall into a wall.

I remember Yuuma's smirking face as she struck me with that 'weapon'

And my blood boils.

I feel anger swell within me and I imagine myself ripping her wings... delighting myself on the imaginary look of her face as I destroy her, slowly...

"W... what the fuck is wrong with me?" I said to myself as I noticed the dark thoughts coming on to me.

I get it, I got killed, I was lied to, I was humiliated, I have EVERY RIGHT to be angry.

But... those thoughts... where had they come from? I am not like that, I alwaysys just move on, I mean, I use to peek at the girls in the Kendo Club at school, check out the girls on P.E and the like, and sometimes I get busted and called many insulting things, but this... why...

Then... I remember... the incident.

I remember something I shouldn't... something that I wanted to forget.

That weird worm like creature... and how it crawled into the wound and into my.

KRSSHHHHHHH

I fall to my knees...

I was gasping for air... I wanted to throw up again but only spit came out.

I wanted to cry... but no tears came out... what is going on with my body? Why have I changed like this? Is this normal? no... I read books on the 'changes' that boys go... and his is not normal.

Who could I ask? The school's nurse? No probably she would either call the police (I peeped on her many times, she has a real nice rack) or send me to the loony bin.

My friends?

Nah, they would laugh and probably mock me.

In the end... I was alone... wait...

About Yuuma...

I pulled my phone out and scrolled down.

Her name, any pictures I took of her with it... it was all gone.

I need to know... so I HAVE to go to school... maybe someone overheard her number, I know one of those two idiots might have.

 **School**

As I reached into the school I saw some people that made something tingle in my spine, it wasn't a bad tingle, rather it was a 'warning' of sorts.

It was Kiba, as soon as I saw him I felt like I analyzed him... and then I knew.

 **He was not human.**

I could see, in a bizarre way, how much damage he could take, how much power he could use... and what he was weak to... Low-class devil.

Did... did I get an ability like the scouter like Motohama? no... it only showed Kiba's characteristics... kinda like an RPG.

" _Still... I would have liked it if they gave me info on the girls_ " I thought as I hung my head in depression.

Then... Yuuma's image and her cruel laugh as she pierced me appear in my mind once more.

I bite my lip as my anger continues to raise, for some reason people are actively avoiding me, and... they look... scared? Worried?

 **POV Kiba Yuuto**

I woke early this morning, as I had been asked by Rias Bucho to arrange certain things, there have been some increased activity on the stray devils, those who broke away from their masters... and many incidents have occurred, we also suspected some activity from the Fallen Faction, but so far I have not been able to find anything at all.

I was making my way to the club room when suddenly my body froze, I could feel as the blood on my face was being drained and I felt a tight grip (metaphorically speaking) on my heart and felt a cold wave wash over me.

Fear.

Not just fear, no, this was not any kind of fear, it was something deep, ingrained into my psyche from times immemorial, an ancient fear, an animalistic fear and instinct that warned me of something truly dangerous.

I tried to find the one who was washing over the whole area with such killing intent.

I tried and then found the cause, someone who was several yards away.

I couldn't believe where the killing intent was coming from.

It was the last person I would think to have such a big pressure of hatred and killing intent.

And to make matter worst... that dark pressure was not human, it was dark, bitter, horrible, unsightly.

It felt demonic, but at the same time not... tainted, darker...

Did buchou turn him? Or was Shitori-kaichou?... still one thing was on my mind

" _This... is bad... he is dangerous_ " I thought to myself

Then... Issei turned to look at me.

I-Impossible.

I felt like he sized me up, knew, in some intrinsic way, that I was dangerous and his body tensed.

His eyes... his eyes changed to a pale yellow color and I felt honest fear of death, I would not be surprised if the rest of the peerage felt it.

I was sweating and bad at that.

I never felt so much fear, and from someone like him...

I felt like I was looked by a beast... and proved to be worthless, he turned around and ignored me.

I never felt so relieved/I have never felt more humiliated.

I never felt so much honest fear, and from one called the 'Perverted beast'

 **Issei POV**

It was a real horrible time, people where fearing him,only his friends had somewhat stayed with him, they where worried about him.

Specially when I asked them the question.

"Do you know about Yuuma?" I asked.

"Yuuma? Who is that?"

"Hey Issei, are you sure feeling alright? What are you talking about?"

"You remember... Yuuma? Girl with pretty violet eyes, long dark hair... asked me out?" I said

"You get a girl? Have you masturbated so much it messed with your head?" one said.

I growled softly, but they got scared, apparently I was scaring them.

Class went as normal, if you could say people pulling their desks away from Issei who was emanating pure blood-lust.

" _That... that bitch! Not only did she messed with me, broke my heart and killed me, but she erased herself from everyone's memories?! I am gonna find that little cunt and tear her apart_ "

Even the teacher was so affected that he decided to give the class a self-study time.

It was then when that person came in.

"Ah... excuse me for intruding, Hyoudou Issei... is he here?" the prince of Kuoh asked.

"Eh!? That pervert!?" "no way... don't' go there he will infect Y-"

With glared at the people with so much hate in my being that they stopped in mid sentence, they looked at me like I was a wild animal, ready to tear them apart, shred them to pieces...

"Issei... please calm down, you are scaring them, I think I know what happened, so please follow me, we might help you out" Yuuto said.

I took a deep breath calming myself a bit.

"Lead the way... devil" I said.

Kiba flinched...

"Follow me" he said and lead me to an old school house in the area.

The area around it had a heavy feeling, but rather than feeling bad I was relishing in it for some reason, like this place felt better than outside.

"Buchou, he is here" Kiba said as he opened the door.

I entered the room, the furniture was rather elegant, all things said, this place looked like something out of an early European mansion.

"Welcome Hyoudou Issei, please have a seat" the top ranking Onee-sama said to me.

If it was the me before the attack I would have complied, however I remained on my feet.

"Sorry... but I don't feel comfortable, I trusted someone and I nearly got killed, so please understand my weariness" I said.

"I see, just one question, where you approached by Souna Shitri?" Rias asked.

"Kaichou? No, why would she? Actually I think she and I are rather incompatible... so tell me something, why are you, devils... here at school? Are you working with that fallen angel?" I said as I frowned at them.

"Eh... fallen? No, I see... you really don't know anything don't you... about the 3 factions?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No... I do not" I said.

"I see, then allow me to tell you, there are 3 factions, the Devils (us), The fallen angels and the angels, we had a war many centuries ago... so now we are rather facing a very real threat of extinction" She said as she sighed, she sat down on her chair.

"I see" I said as I took in the new information.

"that being said, I wish to ask about your... transformation" Rias said. "How did it happen?"

"I... I can't really tell you, all I remember was going on a date with a girl... I went to a antique store and getting a megatama... then... that girl... she killed me...that bitch toyed with my heart and then killed me" I said as I got angrier.

"Issei-kun" Kiba said as he nudged me.

I sighed... I was doing it again, I took a deep breath to calm myself, I was getting too agitated when I thought about that... person.

"Ah, you mean Yuuma, Raynare" Rias said.

"Wait... you remember?" I said.

She threw a picture to the coffee table, it was him with Yuuma, now Raynare smiling as they ate some crepes.

He saw the picture... it was bittersweet.

And then the rage returned, only he pushed it down... he knew what he would do.

" **I am going to kill her... I will rip her black wings and cram them down her throat** " He said as the anger laced his voice.

Akeno was visibly exited for some reason... what would her problem be.

"Issei, please control yourself, I understand your rage and frustration, but please, have some control" Rias admonished.

"Aaaaahhhh..." I took in a deep breath.

"Sorry... I am not in control... I don't know what is wrong with me" I said.

"About your change" Rias asked.

"Yes, the megatama, the person who gave it to me said it was a ritualistic item used in old Japanese customs." I said.

"Yes, I can attest to that" Akeno-san said. "As a miko I have seen them used many times, even to date"

"Well... I don't know how, or what happened, but it broke down and a large insect that looked something between a worm and a snake with pincers appeared from within... and... it burrowed into the wound in my stomach... and then..." I said...

Then I feel to the floor on my knees... I held my head as I groaned in pain... even remembering that was painful, phantom pains begun to crawl up on me and I fall on the fall... shivering.

"I... Issei-san" Rias was shocked..

"M... My brain...it burrowed from my wound in my stomach to my brain" I said as as remembered the feeling. My eyes where dilated, I was in shock as I remember with minute detail the 'road' the ' **thing** ' took to reach to my brain, I could feel it moving, tearing it's way to my brain.

They where all visibly sick... "H... how barbaric... I know there are way to turn humans into other supernatural beings, but I never heard of something so barbaric" she said, feeling visibly sick.

"So... it wasn't one of your people?" I said as I glared at her.

"NO! We would never use such barbaric methods!" Rias said. "That's just sick and wrong" Rias said, visibly appalled at what Issei went trough.

"Anyways... I wish to extend upon you an offer" Rias said.

Issei raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to join into my peerage?" she asked.

"what is that?" I asked

"Wee... basically you would be part of my family, and treated as a member of my group, if you do well you can also be promoted and when you reach a high enough rank you would be able to form your own peerage" She said.

"I see..." I said.

Wait... peerage...?

"One question... what are the rules about having a peerage?" I asked.

"Well... the peerage, it has to follow the rules of chess, they must have 16 person's to the peerage, that is not a rule tough, as with peerage you can use more than a single piece to turn that person into your peerage, the more capable that person is, the more pieces uses" she said.

I can have a peerage made of only females then! That would be awesome! I would be able to become a Harem King!

"Oh... you are interested?" Rias said.

"Sure... why not?" I said very exited at the prospect of becoming a Harem King!

She put a few pieces on him... one...

BZZZZZTTTTZZZZZZZZZZ

The sound of something grinding on something

BASHIN!

"GYAH!" they yelled as they got out of the way.

"W... what on earth?" Rias shouted as she got out of the way of the impromptu projectile.

It was a badly damaged pawn piece, whose top half had been shredded to bits and pieces.

Wh... what on earth?!

 **Later that night**

"GAAAAAHHHH!" I yelled as I paddled as fast as I could, thankfully my bike was reinforced by Akeno-san's magic, otherwise I think it would have broken with the strength and speed I was going at.

I had a small device that told me where people with 'greed' lived, apparently those where the ones that had a wish that wanted to be fulfilled and thus had the highest chance on calling a devil.

Apparently my 'transformation' into whatever the hell I am, made me unable to become a devil, then that meant that I was not in fact a devil, that made things more complicated, and now, I am working for Rias to repay that broken piece, apparently they where VERY expensive, and while it was an accident I could not stand by and just not take responsibility for what happened.

Or at least I thought as much... I am pretty sure I got roped into this somehow...

Ah... now I remember... Akeno-san had erotically rubbed herself against me and 'suggested' to me to repay this way.

I... am an idiot, aren't I? 

Well so I stop at the place, I knocked the door feeling silly, what kind of devil doesn't use a magic circle to appear?

I sigh, but I remember the reason I couldn't use the magic circle.

"It's because you are not part of the peerage, since you are not, you are unable to use the Gremory summoning circle" Rias explained.

Well, beggars can't be choosers, and I am in her debt as I broke something rather important.

"Good afternoon! I'm an errand from the devil Gremory-sama! Excuse me but this is the house

that made a summon right?"

This should be alright. Devils can only be sensed by those who summoned them. Even if I do something like this in the middle of the night, the neighbors won't know what is going on. That's why only the client can hear what I just said. During the time when a devil is doing his job, a special magic takes place. It is used so it doesn't cause any trouble to other people. That was how Buchou explained it to me.

"Who's there!?" 

The voice sounded like a man with a panicked voice.

"Ummm, I'm a devil. I'm a newbie and I came here because I was called by you."

"Don't lie! There isn't any devil that knocks on doors! Devils come out from this leaflet! That's how it was for the past summoning! And the one I called for is Koneko-chan!"

Yeah he's right. I will apologize for that. I'm sorry. It was an unexpected incident for me and the others.

"Oh sorry. I am only a part-time devil... so I can't use the summoning circle yet" I said honestly 

"You might be just a hentai!"

I got pissed off as soon as he said that.

"I'm not a hentai! And how should I know! If I could, I also wanted to appear by the magic circle! hat kind of loner would peddle their bicycle through the town in the middle of the night!" I said as my eye twitched.

It was weird, I got mad, but I did not feel like I wanted to kill him... maybe because he was a human?

I sighed, "very well... I am sorry to have wasted your time, I guess I will just head home then" I said in a defeated tone.

He opened the door. "Come on in... you sound so pitiful"

"Ah, I'll be in your care" I said with a light bow.

"So... what can I help you with?" I ask

"Well... I just need to take this doushins to the comiket opening the day after tomorrow, I have a buddy of mine waiting for our haul but my car is broken, and I got a bad back... do you think you could take them?" he asked.

So... I was working as a mover uh? Oh well...

"by the way... why did you intend to call?" I asked curiously.

"Koneko-chan of course, she looks so cute and small, but she has the strength of 20 men at least" he said with a smirk.

"A... I see..." I said feeling a bit weird about this.

So I moved 3 big boxes on my own, apparently my strength had drastically increased, the weight of this boxes was nearly negligent, and my speed also shot up quite considerably, considering it was about 20 minutes away on foot, I managed to make pretty good time, I made it in under 2 hours, and the person there after he received a stamp on the card he was given by Akeno-san.

"Oh, before I forget, here take this" the man said as he took a few golden coins from his jacket.

"UH? What is this?" I ask.

"Well I dunno, but I found them once by chance when a vending machine broke down and took my money, it spit out my money after I hit it and these coins, I dunno what currency they are but I think you might like em" he said as he handed me the golden coins, they had an estilised 'h' on them with a line over it crossing the letter.

"Uh... ok, thanks I hope you have good luck selling them" I said honestly.

"Thanks kid, you are alright, a bit odd for a devil, but alright" he said with a kind smirk.

I left to go back to the clubhouse, the contract had been done perfectly and I got his signature, confirming that I managed to do it.

Still tough the golden coins where something new... I never seen them before, maybe I will find someone who can tell me what they are?

I sigh as I pass by the park I was killed and then...

 **Shiver**

I feel something, like eyes looking at me, sizing me up.

I stop, and I park my bike and walk a bit more, I don't want to get my bike damaged.

"Who is there... come on out... don't piss me off, I am seriously NOT in the mood" I said

For some reason I feel like it's murky, my mind is sharp and clear, but my sense of 'self' is murky.

A man steps out of the trees, he was wearing a trench coat and a fedora, he looked like a hard boiled detective.

"This is rare. To meet someone like you in a place like this."

"...?"

What is he saying? No, no, it won't be weird if crazy people like him talk some nonsense. So he is a dangerous guy after all! Oh shit! What should I do if he takes out a knife!? I don't know any self defense martial arts, nor have I ever had a fight before! Oh I know! My body becomes insanely strong at night, so I could run for it! I walked backwards to create some distance between us. The mysterious guy started walking towards me with a normal pace.

"What, trying to run away? Who is your master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is your Master?"

I don't even know what the heck you are saying! I turned around and sprinted to the place I came from at full speed. Fast. It was insanely fast. It is weird for me to say it, but the speed of my run at night is insane. I kept on running and went into unfamiliar streets. I'm not tired or anything. I can keep on running. If that's the case, then I'm going to run till there is some distance between us. After about 15 minutes, I came into an area with lots of space. It's a park. I stopped running, and walked instead. I went up to the water fountain as I was inhaling some air. I looked around the park under the light lamp. Something feels mysterious about this place. I know this place.

Yes, this is the last place I visited on the date with Yuuma-chan! Man, what a coincidence or should I say miracle? Did I come here unconsciously? That can't be...

Chills.

I feel chills behind me. I have a feeling that something is behind me. I turned around slowly, and saw black feathers dropping in front of me. Is it a feather of a crow? No, this isn't.

"Did you think I'll let you escape? That's why a lowly being is a pain in the ass."

The person who appeared in front of me is wearing a suit and he has black wings growing out of him. It's the suspicious guy from before. An angel... No, no this isn't a fairy tale so that can't be!? Is it a cosplay? It looks too real for a cosplay. Are those real wings? It can't be!?

"Tell me the name of your master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that we will... Wait are you an 'exiled one'? If you have no master, then that would explain the worried expression on your face."

The suspicious guy is mumbling by himself. Don't make up stuff on your own! The situation is serious, but I suddenly remembered about the date incident I had in my dream. The dream where I was killed by Yuuma-chan. Exactly in front of this water fountain. Yes, by Yuuma-chan who had black wings. And there is a guy with black wings in front of me. Is this the thing where a dream becomes a reality? Hey, hey why did a hot chick turn into a guy!? No, that's not important! What's important is the situation I'm currently in! If this is going according that

dream, then the next thing which will happen to me is...

I looked at him... and realize WHAT he was...

and then... the anger came.

" **Fallen Angel** " I said in a grutal voice.

"Eh?" he said a bit confused

" **I see... so that bitch send you uh... that's fine, I will hunt her down myself... then... be good and clench your teeth... I am gonna vent out ON YOUR CORPSE!"** I yelled as I **lunged** at him.

"Wha!?" he yelled, taken back by the speed I was showing.

I tackled him and pushed him against a wall, he grunted as he tried to attack with a spear of light.

Snap

"GAH!" he yelled in pain, his wrist I broke it by slamming my foot on his wrist against the wall.

Then with his other hand he pierced my back.

"FOOL! light is poison for your kind... now then you are going...to...die..." his words died out on his mouth as I pulled the spear of light, blood spurted out of my back but it only hurt a bit.

I glared at him as I charged at him.

" **SHUT UP**!" I yelled as I hit him with the weapon he used against me as I was using a bat, I used to much force that it broke.

He fell to the floor.

" **I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU!"** I continued as I kicked him upwards, I could hear the sound of his jaw nearly breaking.

" **The bitch Yuuma... Raynare... she toyed with me... and tried to kill me** " I yelled as I punched him in the stomach, making him reel back in pain.

"Y... yOU!" he yelled as he tried to attack.

I grabbed his hand and twisted it, I delivered a brutal headbutt to his face breaking his nose, blood gushed from his now broken nose.

"Ga... GahHH!" he yelled in pain.

" **I will use you... to deliver a message** " I said as I kick him into the wall, making him cave in the wall, unable to move, only his wings stretched out as a sign of him trying to flee... but I wouldn't allow it...

 **POV change Rias Gremory**

I was feeling unease, specially with what Issei said about a fallen angel attacking him... "Akeno, please make a circle to take us to Isse, I am worried, he should be here about half an hour ago" I said.

She nodded, she understood the reason of my uneasiness.

Then... I felt it... it was the presence of a fallen.

"QUICKLY! We must save Issei" I yelled.

However the visage in front of me was something I was never expecting.

A devil is weak to light, specially the ones from angels and the fallen ones, to fight a fallen angel is paramount to suicide, specially when you are a low-class devil, and this angel had experience.

Yet... the impossible was happening in front of me, Issei, perverted boy, nice guy, broken hearted and transformed into something he did not know... was breaking the fallen angel apart.

"I REALLY don't think Issei-kun needs saving Buchou" Kiba said.

" **Your body will deliver a message for me... tell that bitch... that what I did to you... will seem like heaven once I find her** " he said with a grutal voice.

I was afraid, this was not Issei, not the Issei I knew... whatever happened had changed him.

He put he foot on the chest of the fallen.

" **Close your mouth, you might bite your tongue off... I don't want you dying on me** " Issei said.

He grasped at the two wings.

"W... what are you... No... stop STOP STOOOOPPPP!" the fallen yelled as Issei, with a vicious smirk **PULLED** **.**

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

"G.. GGYAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled as the whites of his eyes was all that could be seen.

"ISSEI STOP!" I yelled as I saw the gruesome and sickening display.

Koneko was fearful, she was shivering and grasping at my leg as it was a lifeline, Kiba was pale and Akeno.

" _For the love of the Maou! Are you getting turned on!?_ " I mentally yelled as her face was flushed and she had a labored breathing... and her hand was someplace I REALLY did not want to think about right now. I know she was a sadist but I think she just found a perfect person to be with.

On his hands laid the wings and from the fallen's back splurted blood.

"go... or I will **Kill you** " Issei said.

The Fallen ran... he ran as best as he could leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

He tried to use his magic but it was no use... for I knew...

Once you rip the wings of an angel... they loose ALL their power, the same applies to the fallen.

He was just now a shadow of what he was, he would never recover.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Issei yelled as he calmed down.

Issei then left.

"WH... what happened to him" I said in shock.

"Ara ara... the fallen got away, what a shame" Akeno said.

"You need some help" I said glaring at Akeno, who just chuckled.

"Still that is rather odd... if he was this strong... why did he got killed in the first place?" Kiba asked.

"Let's ask him tomorrow, maybe... maybe he will be calm... for now let's let him be" Rias said.

"Still... he is dangerous" Koneko said.

"How so?" Rias said.

"I feel... he could swallow my soul whole... or something like that" Koneko said.

Rias sighed... she **HAD** to contact her brother... he would surely know what happened to him... to be changed into whatever he was should be something about it.

I left to another place... I was breathing... breathing hard, "DAMN IT!" I yelled.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I yelled over and over as I hit a tree, splintering at first, then caving it... then piercing it.

My hands only hurt slightly, as I had just punched a face... my hands where covered in blood of the enemy.

"W... what did I do? What have I done? w... **WHAT AM I~!?** " I yelled.

 **At a church a ways by**

"O... open up" a hoarse voice yelled as he weakly banged into the door.

"Azazel's wings... what in the world" a little girl said as she helped the broken fallen in.

"Kalawarner! Get over here... help me out!" the small girl yelled.

"W-what happened to you?" Kalawarner asked in shock.

"G... get Raynare... GET HER!" he yelled with fury in his eyes, his eyes where dancing around, looking like a madman.

"Dohnaseek... what... y... your wings! What happened to them?!" Raynare was visibly sick at the sigh in front of him.

" **Y**... **you**... wh... **what the fuck did you DO!?** " He said as he gripped his back, blood pouring from his wounds.

"W.. what?!" Raynare said in shock.

"This is... this is your fault... I don't know what you did with that kid... but... he told me to tell you this... 'what happened to **me** will seem like heaven after **I** get you' Raynare... Just... what the fuck... did you unleash?" Dohnaseek said as he expired from the blood loss and shock.

Raynare was terrified, she never seen such brutality, Dohnaseek was broken in more ways than one.

And having his wings RIPPED from him... the person was just cruel, but who could it be? Who did she crossed so much that he would be that pissed, and was THIS STRONG?

She was afraid, she had no idea who it could be, and with the power that person displayed...

Her plans needed to speed up, she had to call that idiot perverted priest to come over with the nun ASAP.

Chapter end.


	3. Chapter 3

Fiendish Awakening

A High School DxD Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne

 **Aria of the soul- Velvet Room OST persona 4**

"Son of man, you who have been possessed by the power of the megatama, you have been taken over it's power and your rage had became a flood, your body cannot contain such wrath that you have for the fallen that scorned your love and ended your mortal life, but be weary, should you not control your wrath, more than just hurting people will happen to you, remember, once you have been taken over the megatama a tacit agreement had been taken, any and all occurrences due to your actions shall be your own responsibility, the megatama cannot control your thoughts, what it DOES, however, is to slowly break down inhibitions you had, so you can be true to your own instincts, but if you are not careful it will affect your daily life as a human you are now trying to pose as, your power is yours to use, but if you are not careful, the fine edge you walk in will slip away and you will fall, so I urge you... train your mind to resist your own urges... and now... you will have your own adventure... a trial to see if you are the one who will change this world, will you become a hero? Or will the world break you? Will you become a tyrant, or will your power consume you? Only you have the choice... and now... go forth son of man... crawl from the mud and forge yourself into what you desire"

 **Chapter 3:** **in tenebras vacua** **/into the dark void**

I woke up, it was cold... my body was cold... I was terrified... I sleep in the park.

Will my family be worried?

I can't go to school... I needed answers, and those devils did not have em... I needed to find answers to this.

The only place is to go to 'those kind of stores'

I went to the 'Vortex World' an occult bookstore, I passed by many times since it's close to an eroge store where I buy a LOT of my... erm... 'extracurricular materials'

[diiing]

As I open the door a small bell chimed.

"Welcome to the Vortex World, oh... you seem like an interesting person, not to mention a new costumer... how may I help you?" the person said.

The person was a rather attractive lady, she had deep azure eyes and shoulder length hair, she had a cold stare, but it only made her look like a 'unreachable beauty', I would had tried to flirt with her was it any other occasion.

"Do you have any books on supernatural beings and perhaps about stories of people turning into supernatural creatures? Maybe curses and the like?" I asked

Her eyes softened.

Then she looked at me, like REALLY look at me.

"Follow me to the back" she said, "I might be able to help you find what you need"

And I went back.

There was a change once we passed trough.

"I see you have been touched by the megatama, it has been a while... since I seen one like you" she said.

"You... you know what happened to me? You know how to fix it?!" I asked in shock, finally some answers

"no... there is no 'fix' to this, your human self 'died' and thus this item... the megatama you received for some reason was one of the one that held the power to 'change' it decided to give you a second chance, as you had a desire to live" she explained.

"T... then why... how can I return to being what I was?" I asked.

"You where changed, however you must also realize that one doesn't suffer such a change for no reason... there is something coming... something big... and whatever it was, be it Fate, Destiny, God, Allah, The Force... whatever, the fact is you been touched by it... and they NEED you for some reason or another, there is no going back, whatever happened to you was so you could grow stronger. Maybe then... you may find your answer" She said.

"Then... you know about this? Can you tell me what I become?!" I said, I wanted to cry... to have tears in my eyes, but they didn't... I was not allowed to.

"Yes... you became something called a 'fiend' but since you still your humanity I think you might be called a demi-fiend? Yes... that would be accurate, and as such you have some perks that devils don't... such as neutrality against the light... you basically have NO weakness, but neither do you have any particular resistances, as you go and grow stronger you may be able to change that, the magatama that you used is not by any means the only one, and the more you find, the more diverse your skills will be, would you like me to give you a tome that may help you on your quest?"she asked with a smirk.

Yes... that would be helpful, and so I nodded dumbly, not expecting this trip to work as well as I hoped.

She brought a dusty tome, it had lines that glowed green, kinda matrix-y style...

"Put your hand on the cover, so it may recognize you and it will tell you all you need to know about your current self" she said.

So I did.

The book shrieked in pain and glowed green and red... and then... a flash of light.

Name: Issei Hyudou

Race: Fiend (demi-fiend)

Age: 16

Megatama currently Equipped: Marogareh

Quantifiable level of strenght (LV): 7

Element: Dark

Skills:

Lunge: Small physical damage to foe. Medium critical rate

Analyze: Reveals enemy status, skills, ineffective against 'bosses'

Berserk: Small physical damage to random foes

Counter: 50% chance of countering any physical attack with a weak physical one

Pierce: All physical and phys-almighty attacks bypass target's most resistances except for repel.

"Uhmm... why does this look like a JRPG?" I asked

"well they like those kind of games so they thought it would be funny and more... easy to understand if they did it this way" the lady said with a shrug.

"Wait... so you know who are the ones who turned me?" I asked.

"I have an idea on WHAT they are... but not WHO... you have to understand, there are many magical beings, not JUST devils, fallen angels and angels... there are what you call the pantheon from other mythos" she said.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Easy, you heard of Greek mythology?" she asked

"Uhmmm... yeah I think I did"

"What about Vikings, also called Nordic Mythology?" she said.

"Y.. yeah I kinda know"

"Then what about Youkai?"

"W-wait, those too?! I shouldn't be surprised but... ah...so that's what you mean" I said.

Yes, it was from the supernatural side, so there are WAY too many possible suspects.

"How much to I owe you for this?" I ask

"don't worry, the first one is free... you will need it as you are the only one who can use it... I also will tell you another tid-bit, you can make demons into you allies should you try to negotiate and speak to them... not all of them will befriend you, and some will even take it as an insult, while others... well...you will not be able to understand them, so if you wanna survive befriend demons you encounter, and when I mean demons I mean the supernatural creatures, even those who are not... the term demon also applies to angels, gods and fallen angels as well... that way you can learn from them and have them protect you" she said with a smile.

Issei then left...

The lady then sighed as she chuckled.

"Now I understand why Igor like to do his job... is quite fun to help, yet be mysterious" she said.

She went to a cabinet and pulled out a picture, in it was the same lady, but much younger, in her teens, next to her was a boy with grey hair and eyes, among others girls and two other boys, all of them smiling.

"I hope to see you again... Yu..."

 **With Issei**

"Ok... so... this book tell me the Megatama I had is of the dark alignment uh? Still to not have any 'weaknesses' is good, but is not the same as resistance or immunity... in other words, they would do 'normal' damage, but not critical ones... aaaahhh... my life just became summed up as a JRPG now" I said with a sight.

As I walked around I saw a little snowman.

I blinked.

"Ok... I am going to blink my eyes... once they open this is not happening, because it's the beginning of summer" I said.

"he-hoooo! That is rather rude" the creature said as it frowned.

"OK... I'll bite... what are you?" I asked.

"My Name-ho is Jack Frost!" He said with a smirk as he pounded his chest with pride.

But then he deflated.

"I am sorry-ho... do you think you could help me? The heat is killing me... both metaphorically and literally, I think I am melting" he said as a bit of his face begun to melt.

"GAH!" I yelled

 **3 minutes later**

"Ahhh... that's the stuff" Jack Frosto said as he ate an ice-pop... I bought 3 for him since he was in such a bad situation.

"Thanks for your help He-ho" Jack Frost said with a content sight, he was blushing in bliss.

"N... no problem..." Issei said as he sighed.

"Oh... since you help me this is only natural... here" Jack frost put his hand on Issei... then he felt a cold frost wash over him, it was a nice cold sensation.

"With this the pact is set, I will now call you my friend-ho... call me if you need anything... by the by, if you see my brother Pyro Jack talk to him, if he sees that we are friends is more than likely he will join" he said as he vanished in a wisp of snow.

I looked at the book I got from that strange girl at the store.

"Demonica Index... Demons befriended: Jack Frost level 5" Issei read from the book.

"Befriending demons is the best way to grow stronger and to survive, look around for more demons, you may also traverse into the 'moonlit world' at night to find more demons and merchants who may sell you stuff, be advice that in the 'moonlit world' the human currency is next to worthless, the only currency acceptable there is called Macca, be sure to obtain them by doing odd jobs or battling demons or accepting jobs that offer them" the book said as it was looking like a pop-up tutorial that came from games.

However he saw the image of what macca looked like.

"T... the coins I got from that guy" Issei said in shock.

He looked into his pocked, he had 10 of such coins.

"But... how can I tell the value of the... no... it couldn't be that easy... could it?" I said as I looked at the book.

I oppened it.

"Current macca: 10,000"

I stared at the book flatly.

"T-there must be such a thing as too convenient" I said.

I dug in the book as I learned more about the world I now found myself part of.

"To enter the 'Moonlit World' one must do so under the Full moon, once inside 24 hours must pass to exit, however, only one hour will pass on the 'World of man' not many beings know of this, so try to keep this to yourself, is not a rule, but it makes it so people who wonder in don't get themselves killed by demons" the book read.

"Seems harsh, but fair" I said as I continued reading.

"Demons you befriended will give you gifts from time to time, depending on your treatment of them, remember the better you treat them the more they will like you, and thus the more they will care about your well-being, the extreme opposite will hold true should you mistreat them"

"T... this sounds more like taking care of pets... or tamagochi's" I said as my eye begun to twitch.

I continued to read that the demons I befriend can also grow in power, this is helpful info as well... so now that I am armed with information I can go to school... I mean yes, I missed almost half of classes but is ok... I hope.

Well I got reprimanded by Kaichou, but that is a given, she also told Rias about me returning to school and the fact that they hypnotized my parents so they won't worry about my sudden vanishing for the day.

I felt relieved, I offered my apologies and went to the clubroom to wait for Rias and her peerage, the information as to what I am might also help them to 'fix' my problem.

It was now lunch, and the peerage got back, they where rather... worried and tried to keep their distance.

To be honest I can't blame them, yesterday I pretty much curb-stomped that fallen angel and...

Yes... I pretty much killed that guy in the most cruel way possible.

"Come in" Rias said as she opened the door.

I noticed that Akeno-san and Koneko-san where standing in a rather defensive position... I sighed.

"Is not like I will kill you, that actually rather hurts ya know? I was angry at the fallen... try to understand, I was confused, I did not know what happened to me, what I became" Issei said as he sat down, flopping down on the chair.

"So, did you find your answer?" Rias asked.

"Don't get me wrong... I am going to kill that fallen, but you need not to worry, my actions will not reflect on you... for I found out **what** I am now" Issei said.

"So... what are you?" Rias asked.

"Before I answer, I need to know... why did the fallen try to kill me?" I ask.

"I have a theory... it is entirely possible, and to be honest I am almost 100% sure, that you have something called a Sacred Gear" She said.

"The term... is familiar... what is it tough?" I ask.

"Sacred gear is an item that is bestowed by God to humans... most of them are harmless, but there are a few that are combat oriented, they feared it might be one of those and thus choose to kill you" She said.

"How do I use it then?" I further inquired.

"That's easy, think the image that is the strongest, an image of someone you can't picture loosing and put yourself as them" she said.

"I see, thanks for the information" I said.

"You... are not going to activate it?" Rias asked.

"No... I don't see the NEED for it now" I said.

"So... tell me.. what did you find out?" she asked.

"Tell me, what do you know about a race called "fiends"?" Issei asked.

Rias shivered, no one understood why.

"Fi...fiends you say... yes, that would explain why your power had increased considerably and why you couldn't be turned" Rias said.

"Buchou, why are you scared?" Issei said.

"A fiend... is a primordial monster Issei, they have little to no weaknesses, and they can even change them at will... and they are not weak to holy attacks, they are the monsters of the monster world, so to speak" Rias said.

Akeno whistled at that.

Koneko further retreated behind Rias and Kiba just looked at Issei.

"Akeno... please make some tea, and bring some aspirins, there is a LOT of ground to cover" Rias said.

After Issei explained how he came across with the revelation Rias asked her familiar to scout the place Issei mentioned, only to find it 'non-existent' as it was never there.

Issei was getting rather annoyed at this situation... but he expected as much, it was WAY too convenient.

"The thing is, Issei... most devils are rather... terrified of Fiend's their power evolves the more they fight and they have no limit to how powerful they can become, the last one took down the original Lucifer" Rias said.

The group gasped in shock.

"M... man, that sounds ridiculous, seriously? A devil slayer?" I asked.

"Not only that... the fiend took down many top names in mythology of different places, it is believed that the fiend once took down even Thor" Rias said.

"That is impressive, to take down such a high profile god" Akeno said.

"He also cause a lot of mayhem on the underworld... but no one could ever find him... I don't know what happened to him, but he vanished... no one heard about him since" Rias said.

 **USA Metro-city**

"Hello, Devil May Cry... how may I help you?... uh? Demonic activity? Where? Japan? Jesus again? Well whatever... so... will you rig my traveling arrangements, I hope you know what I use as... my tools of the trade, right? What's the payment? Oh? That sounds generous, but I am sure you can do a bit more... oh! That's what I am talking about... I will leave as soon as possible, I will be waiting on the airstrip in 2 hours, get ready for me, perfect, I'll contact you once the job is done" a white haired person said as he threw the phone down.

He grabbed a pizza box and took out the last slice.

"Hey... kid... I need you to take care of the store... I got a job now" the man said.

"Wow... about time Dante" the kid said.

Dante put on a shirt and his trademark red coat.

"Shut it kid... behave and kick demon ass" Dante said.

"Remember to pay Lady back, she's been harassing me too much cause of you" he said.

"I'll pay her with what I am gonna make... so long amigo" he said as he got to his car.

 **Japan, Tokyo**

"yes, Kuzunoha Raidou speaking... demons?... I see... is that so? I understand... I will see to it at once... yes, I will be traveling in 2 days time, I'll see you soon" Raidou said as he hung the phone up.

A black cat with deep green eyes walked alongside the windowsill where Raido was.

"Another high profile job?" the cat said.

"Yes... this time on the 'new capital' of Japan" Raidou said.

"ah... this should be fun" the cat said with a smile. "I wanted to see Akihabara I heard is fun place to be"

"We are there to work, not to have fun" Raidou said.

"Is ok... just wanna do some fun stuff after we are done" the cat there.

"let's make haste, we are leaving and thus we need to pack" Raidou said.

"So... is it what I think it is?" the cat asked.

"Yes... it seems we have a fiend in our mists" Raidou said as he went up to his room.

 **Kuoh Academy**

"So, this mysterious woman just helped you... and this book, it tells you more about yourself and how strong you become... along with any skills you can pick up... this... looks like a JRPG" Rias said as she flatly at the book and at Issei.

"Don't look at me like that, I had the same reaction" I said.

"Anyways, with your presence it means there will be some chaos, so I have to make a LOT of things to cover for you, your energy will not read as devil, so trying to hide you will be hard... I really don't know what to do... please do go home and see your parents, I will try to fix things on my end and PLEASE do not kill any more fallen..." Rias said.

I bowed as I left.

 **Issei's home**

I went to home and greeted my family, it was weird, they didn't know about my being gone... I was grateful for that... I barely ate, my hunger had gone down for some reason.

 **Tick tock tick tock**

After 10 PM I went to the corner shop, I might not need food, but I still felt thirst and so I left home for something sweet to drink... I needed some ramune.

I walked slowly... as I am now, there is little to fear... even that fallen angel was just easy pickings.

 **Tick tock tick tock**

The clock turned 12.

The world changed.

I was shocked by the sudden change... what was a beautiful city now looked like something out of a apocalypse survivor movie.

"W... what happened?" I said in shock.

I turned to the book.

"This is the twisted world, people like you can enter this world at the hidden time... also called the Dark Hour, or the Lost Hour by others, you have to spend 24 hrs before you return to your world, please remember that 24 hrs here are the same as one hour from whence you came" the book read.

"S... so what... that just means I can hide... right?" I said to myself.

"uhmmm are you sure you can do that mister?" a voice said.

"Yeah... I mean there are a lot of abandoned buildings... so I can just hide out there" I said, without even looking back.

"AH... that sounds smart... however there is one problem with it" the voice said

"what would that be?" I said still looking for cover.

ZZZZTTTTTT

"GAH!" I yelled in pain.

I turned around to see...

"midget?" I said in shock.

"M-midget!? H-How rude! I am Pixie... PIXIE!... and now... I will kill you for that insolence! Kyahahahahah!" Pixie said as she charged electric attacks.

"A... ah crap" I said.

The started to lunch electric attacks.

"JACK FROST!" I yelled as a magical circle formed and, lo and behold, the little snowman dude came!

"He-ho! Don't hurt my fri-hend!" Jack Frost said as he smacked the faerie.

"GAH! You bastard... how dare you... I am gonna shock you D*** and then I am gonna *** *** and ***" she yelled.

"For a cute lil thing she sure has a dirty mouth uh?" I said.

"My friend sure is we-he-ird" Jack Frost said "But I like that from him... take this... BUFU!" he yelled as a gust of icy and snow blew.

"GYAH! NO...nOOOOO I hate the cold!" she said as she froze into a statue of herself.

"Heehoo... hey buddy... what happened how did you get here?" Jack frost asked.

"I don't know... I just found myself here when I went to buy a bottle of ramune" I said.

"Ra-mune? Is that tasty?" Jack asked.

"How about I treat you to one when we get back?" I said.

"He-hoo! Deal!" he said.

"What about that potty mouth?" I asked.

"She is fine... she is just frozen, you beaten her so she could either submit to you or flee... why not try to talk to her once she comes to?" Jack said.

"Think it will work?" I asked a bit unsure.

"If not, you can also bribe demons with Macca, macca makes the Wo-ho-rld go around here" Jack said.

Pixie then broke out.

"D-d-dd-d-d-d-d-daam... that was hella cold" she said.

She then looked at me.

"GYAH! Please don't kill me!" she said.

"Hey... you shouldn't be saying that... you tried to kill me first" Issei said with a flat stare.

"let me live and I will **** *** *** and *** and **** and ***" she said.

"C... can she do that? It doesn't seem physically possible" I asked Jack.

"I only even heard of 10% of the stuff she said" Jack said as his white snow turned red.

"Look... just join me and promise not to hurt anyone for no good reason and we will call it even" I said.

"ok, deal mister! I am Pixie... let us do our contract" she said with a smile.

With a touch a power seeped into me.

"Call on me anytime cutie" she said with a wink.

Then she vanished.

The book then glowed.

I open it up.

"Your Demonica codex has gained a new function, it now has the ability to 'save' your demon's growth, that way should anything happen to them you may summon them to their prior state, think of it as a safeguard, it will also play an important role once you discover 'a certain place' in your journey" the book read.

"interesting... but... what is that 'certain place' at least be less vague about it" Issei said with a flat face at the book.

"Anyways buddy, you need to find shelter... follow me I happen to know this place somewhat, I will take you where demons are frien-heely" Jack said as I followed him.

"This... is... SOO COOL!" I said.

They where spirits called 'Kodamas', and a few loli looking devils called 'Moh Shuvuu' and as the 'protector of the place' was a demon 'Garm'.

"HuMaN... No... NoT HuMaN... WhAt ArE YoU?!" Garm asked.

"Chilax Garm, he-ho he is friendly" Frost Jack said as he patted Garm, who just glared at Frosty.

"Do Not MaKe MesS" Gram said as he let me in.

There where many cute looking demons as well as some pixies and other kind of them.

"Oh, this is rare, he is a human... but doesn't have a smell of one... something is masking his scent... it smells nice" another said.

"oh? You befriended one of my sisters? That makes you my friend too... nice to meet ya!" the pixie said with a kind smile.

I was taken back.

"Demons have their own personalities to them, so even if they look the same, they will differ in personal-he-ties" Frosty said.

I nodded, it was the same as humans and other animals then.

"Hey... here, you might need this. Macca has no meaning to demons as items in here can only be bought by humanoid demons... and even if we look human, we are still... strange but you can use it... so take this, think of it as a gift of friendship" the pixie said with a smile.

This is my happiest and also the saddest point of my life.

I made friends with demons... and they treated me even better than my 'human' friends... should I laugh or cry?

Meh... I had to stay here for 20 more hours... I should do something productive.

"is there a shop around here I could buy stuff?" I ask.

"Ah... there IS a place" a pixie said.

 **Shibuya of the demon world**

"W...wow... so this is Shibuya, the demon world version I mean" I said.

"Come-he-in" a voice said.

Inside was a jack frost with a black suit.

"What is this? A costumer... this is nice... what can I do-ho-you for?" the Jack Frost said.

"Ah.. hello Hee-ho-kun" Frosty said. "We are just looking for stuff, how is the junk shop going?"

"Is okay, not many humans around so I can't really sell much, my items are for human or human hybrid creatures after all" Hee-ho-kun said.

"Oh... one of them, how can I help you? I got many things from magic rocks to a limited editions items" the owner said.

"what are those?" I asked.

"2 megatamas, they are light and dark aligned, but that's all I can tell... they cost quite a lot" he said with a smirk.

"I'll be back later, I don't need anything right now"

With that I left.

"You are hee-king to make some coin I bet?" Frosty asked.

"yeah, I need to get strong or I might die" I said.

"yup, that's the struggle in hee-re, don't worry you will do fine, how about we take on a job request? Mostly that is beating a demon who is getting rowdy and the like" Frosty said.

"I recommend bringing more demons, they will help you survive... let' s see some of the friendly demons in here... hey... how about one you may be familiar with?" Frosty said.

I blinked.

 **Minutes later**

I had to say, I never quite imagined they would look like that.

Sure, they are made of paper, but they look... well... weird.

They looked like a weird dragon-like construct... or rather a snake?

Anyways, this one was friendly, and it took a bit of coaxing to make him join us.

We also found a rather cute pixie looking creature, she had red skin and butterfly colored wings...

She also wore a white cheongsam and yellow shoes, she looked really beautiful.

Pixie was against the idea, saying something about her doing something good to a place of me that I rather not talk, why the other pixie-like was laughing, saying whatever Pixie could do, she could do better.

"I... I need some ice" I said.

Frosty used his frost magic on me... and it nearly melted at touch.

"T... thanks... I am good now" I said.

With that we made our way to the medical center in Shinjuku.

The board told us it will warp us to the top level of it, as it had a transporter, but the demon was located on the exit, at the bottom.

We managed to beat many demons and befriended a few of them... most of them where a pain in the ass, but they left behind many useful things, a zio rock for example, a rock that allowed me to use a small lightning attack. (woot magic!) a bit of macca, about 200 to 500 from each encounter, not to mention some medicine and something called revival beads, in case any demons of mine got knocked out or killed, as well as something called chakra drops, I only found 8 so far... it seems that they are rare.

We managed to find some ghosts and spirits that haunt this place, even one that made a bet with me... should I slay the demon in here he would give me a fair amount of macca.

There was another ghost who healed all of our wounds, regardless of demon or not.

I told them I would free them, as the demon would not allow them to pass on.

We reached the last floor... I wanted to go trough.

Power.

Pure power.

Is what I felt when I touched the door.

I might not make it.

Death is a very real possibility.

Still I had to go trough.

I had to face it... to become stronger.

To be able to survive I must put myself in peril.

I pushed the door open and stepped in, my demons walking alongside me.

The demon was... swimming?

It looked like a fusion of a stingray and a shark... it was huge, real big!

"Hey punk! Who are you?! I never seen you around and I REALLY don't like your face! You're trying to get by without paying respect to ME, the almighty Forneus?! You must have a deathwish, don't ya? I may have let a human pass me by last time... but not anymore... I am gonna butcher you and cut you up with these here fins!"

And then it charged.

We all dodged the rush attack, it was so obvious.. it looked like it was a tutorial boss's tactic.

"Pixie! Light him up!" I yelled

"You got it chief!" she said as she used her lightning spell Zio.

The demon's body begun to smoke slightly, you could see an electric burn in it's body.

"GAH!" The demon cried out in pain

"ACTIVATE! ZIO ROCK!" I yelled as I threw the item at the demon.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaP!

"GAH! insolent cur! I was nice... but no MORE DIE!" he yelled as his body begun to show a frosty mist.

"Icy DEATH!" he yelled as he shot out a huge barrage of artic blasts.

"HUA PO!" I yelled as she was shoved into a wall... that attack was effective as she was a fire inclined demon, Frosty on the other hand was enjoying the attack, Pixie got some damage and Shikigami also got hit.

"Frosty... heal them up!" I said.

"Heee-ho! You got it buddy!" Frosty said as he used his magic to heal Pixie, and Hua po, Pixie then healed Shikigami"

"Keep it up... he can't take us all out!" I said.

"he can't? Why not?" asked Hua.

I simple kept quiet, way to kill the morale.

Shikigami used his body and snared the monster as it tried to constrict him, all the while me and Hua as well as Frosty pounded on the Demon in front of us.

"GIVE UP!" he yelled.

"MABUFU!" he yelled as artic blast hit as all once more, only this time it was a lesser from of the first.

Hua was soldiering on, but I could see it, my demon friends where tired, and I was running out of Zio stones... I only had one left.

"Imagine the image that is the strongest... and put yourself on it" I said as I remembered Rias's words.

My hero would be the best... he was unbeatable after all...

Son Goku from Drag*n Ball

"RAAAAH!" I yelled

A crimson gauntlet appeared on my left hand.

[BOOST!]

My body got energized, I felt the power.

And then... I knew EXACTLY how to use this, the information flowed to my head.

"FROSTY! Guard me for 20 seconds... I got a plan to take him out!" I yelled

"Hee-hoo... you are being unreasonable... but I'll do what I can" he said.

I used medicine on all my demons who where barely conscious and healed them back up.

[BOOST!]

"DAMN IT YOU STUPID SNOWMAN DIE!" the demon yelled as he used ice attacks on Frosty, only for him to laugh as he absorbed the attacks to heal himself.

[BOOST!]

"GET OUT OF THERE!" I yelled

[BOOSTED GEAR SECOND LIBERATION!]

"Pixie, Shikigami... take my hand" I yelled

They touched my gaunletet hand.

[TRANSFER!]

Pixie's eyes widenned in marvel and Shikigami's body was shivering in excitement.

"Need I say what to do?" I said with a smirk.

"Hey partner... I think I am REALLY in love with you, you sure know how to treat a lady" Pixie said as her meager lightning became dangerous.

"[SUPERCHARGED]ZIO!" both Shikigami and Pixie yelled.

The enemy demon saw the attack...

"Bellzebub's Balls" he said.

The attack completely enveloped the demon... and then... vanished in the white light.

There was nothing left.

"Is... is it gone?" a spirit asked as they begun to flood the room.

"He IS! He did it!" another said.

I walked to where the demon was, to find to my surprise 20000 macca as well as a megatama and something else.

"Wow... look he did it... he actually did it" said the ghost who did a bet with me.

He gave me 5000 macca as a result of a bet.

Then the spirits begun to glow in a golden light.

"It seems we can finally move on... thank you... young one" the spirts thanked me one by one as they passed to the next life.

"Let's get out of here... I am REALLY tired" I said.

Pixie and Hua both sat on my sholder, both of them acting a bit... erotically.

"Wow partner, I got to say, you where a cutie before... but now you are a total hunk" said Hua Po as she delicately traced her finger down my chest.

"I got to say, I got lucky to have a hottie like you" Pixie said with a smirk.

Then they both kissed me.

"call us when you wanna have some fun master" they said as they vanished to rest.

"It seems like my hee-ho buddy sure is a playboy" Frosty said.

Shikigami was chuckling

"L... let's just go and get the reward" I said.

We went back to town and I got the reward, I was a Maccalionare... or whatever the word was.

Still I sighed, I was going to be lonely when I went back home in a few minutes.

"Ah you are worried about that? Don't be, with the contract you can call us even in the light world, we are now part of you buddy, you can't get rid of us THAT easy hee-hoo" Frosty said.

I smiled... I was happy at the news.

Still I was surprised at my new appearance, my body looked like the one I saw in the dream, I was rather thankful that I went back to normal once the gauntlet disappeared.

Then... I found myself back right next to the store... an hour had passed and I went in... I was still thirsty... I needed to drink something.

I bought a couple of ramunes and left home.

I would have a talk to Rias in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Fiendish Awakening

A High School DxD Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne

 **Aria of the soul- Velvet Room OST persona 4**

Son of man, you have done a terrific job at landing a blow to your new destiny, it is not everyday someone takes down one of the pillars of hell, even if it was a weak one as the one you fought. Still you fought bravely and thus deserve your rest.

Yet, even in rest you must be weary, for danger lurks, on both sides of the world, in the realm of demons you now can enter, and in this realm, when enemy faction's learn of you... they might hate you, and may will to kill you before you reach a level away from their control, but still, if nothing else... rest, you have earned it.

Chapter 4: Pulchrum monacha et fyndes/ The beautiful Nun and the Fiend.

Issei was on the park, he was ditching classes, no need to go there right now, he was strong, but until he had dealt with that... Raynare bitch, well he didn't want to get anyone involved in case they looked for him for revenge.

And so he was by the park, it was... peaceful, like last night's event's did not happen.

"Penny for your thoughts master?" Pixie asked as she had sat on his shoulder, casting an illusion on herself to not allow any humans to see her.

"Nah, just thinking, the demon world is full of strife, isn't it?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, we ARE demons, some like violence, some don't, but in the end we all fight" she said.

Still, he wanted to change that, so that no one had to suffer.

He stood up and decided to walk.

"GYAH!" a female voice yelled.

I collided by accident with someone, when I opened my eyes I could not believe it.

It was a beautiful blond haired girl, she had the most deep green eyes I ever seen, she was wearing a crucifix for some reason...

Oh! I finally noticed it, her outfit, she was a nun.

"A lot of demons have a holy maiden fetish FYI... so it's ok" Pixie said with a smirk.

"Here, let me help you" I said as I help her up and picked her stuff, she quickly grabbed a pair of panties she saw that fell of her luggage, she was so adorable.

She was lost and asked for directions.

She wanted to go to a church, the old one a fair ways from here.

And so I took her there, it was the least I could do, also I was quite taken by her.

They reached the place... it was rather... empty.

"Would you care for some tea?" She asked.

"Uh... sure" I said.

"OH? What do we have here?" a voice said.

It was a sing-songly voice,

The person who asked was a young man, white hair and red eyes.

"Ah, Father Sellzen, he is the one who helped me find the way here" the girl, Asia, said.

"Oh... I see well then I must thank you very much... you see, she is very important to uuuuusss " he said.

He had a sick grin, I didn't not like him, I did not trust him.

And my demons did not like him either.

"please enjoy the tea... I hope is enough for the likes of you" he said with a sadistic grin.

I drank the tea, he was rather surprised as he examined up and down.

"Uhmm... anyways kid, you better go home, baaaaaaad things happen at night after all" he said.

" _Don't I know it_ " I thought to myself.

"Thank you for the tea, it was tasty, I hope to see you again" I said with a bow and left the place.

I did not know it... but I would soon return to that place once again.

Still It was rather nice.

I had to go to the "Shadow Hour"... I needed to get stronger... and I would definitely buy those 2 megatamas from Hee-ho-kun now.

I continued my research on my demonic abilities, it seems I could 'consume' the megatama I got from beating the crap out of that demon, I don't think Rias or Souna would like the fact that I killed one of the pillars off.

First thing first... I ingested the megatama.

My body begun to freeze, and then... knowledge went to my brain, I was glad that this worked better than when I first turned... cause I did not want to experience the same level of pain.

I had now ice elemental attacks... I went to see the book

Name: Issei Hyudou

Race: Fiend (demi-fiend)

Age: 16

Megatama currently Equipped: Marogareh and Wadatsumi

Quantifiable level of strength (LV): 12

Element: Dark/Neutral

Skills:

Lunge: Small physical damage to foe. Medium critical rate

Analyze: Reveals enemy status, skills, ineffective against 'bosses'

Berserk: Small physical damage to random foes

Counter: 50% chance of countering any physical attack with a weak physical one

Pierce: All physical and phys-almighty attacks bypass target's most resistances except for repel.

Ice breath: Small ice attack, freezes random foes.

Mana boost: magic power is boosted by 10% of current capacity

Ice Boost: multiplies damage dealt with ice attacks by 1.5 times

Fog breath: decreases the agility of foes times 2 due to poor visibility

Anti-Ice: Ice attacks are null.

It seems my Level went up by 5 since I fought that demon boss man, that's cool, my demons also leveled up and their strength also grew, Pixie could now do healing spells, Frosty had now Re patra, that allowed to raise an ally in case he was put down.

Still I went back to the demon world, I would take it easy, I wanted to buy those 2 megatamas that the owner of the store had, he had time to kill, he wanted to find out where that bitch angel was.

He decided to go to Rias for the time being, work started as soon as it got dark, and until midnight he had time to kill.

Rias gave him an address to go to, and he went there to help the guy out.

"I don't like that red haired bimbo... she is trying to muscle into our man" Pixie said seething and Pua was giggling at the indignity that Pixie was showing.

They got inside the house, it was open.

"Hello... you summoned one of the Gremory, so... I am here to help with whatever you might need?" I said.

I stopped.

That scent...

"Master... look out... there is blood..." Pixie said.

A blade went straight to my head, I managed to dodge it.

It was not a regular blade... it was a blade made with holy energy.

"Ohhh... looky here... it's the kid from the church... ho are youuuu ? You doing good? Kinda weird seeing you here, I thought you where a human since the tea that was served to you was laced with Holy water... I had hoped you where a demon, but surprise surprise! You were a human, I couldn't kill you... yet, but imagine my joy when I found you came here! HERE of all places! So you are not a devil but you are working for them... naughty naughty... it seems I need to administer 'Devine' justice!" Father Sellzen said as he raised his gun.

I dodged the bullets, it was rather hard to do, I never done it... but my body was fast, real fast.

"Oh, you move fast kid, I'll give you that... I am gonna take my time cutting you to pieces! Kayahahahahaha!" he laughed deranged.

Then... I saw it... the person who had called a devil, was cruelly crucified on the wall, his neck cut up so he would bleed to death.

I moved and punched him in the gut, or I would have if he hadn't used his gun and sword to block it, still he went trough a couple walls.

"Maaaan! That's the stuff You are hella crazy strong... but guess whaaaat ? I am also awesome-sauce!" he said as he charged in and slashed at me.

For every punch I threw he hit me twice as many with his sword attacks, my attacks counted as 3 times his own strength, but he hit me many times in a couple seconds.

I might have the advantage in power, but he had advantage in both technique and speed...

I needed to even the playing field.

Inside my pockets was the last 2 remaining zio rocks.

I chuck em at him.

"hahaha seriously? Rocks... what else, rubber and glue?" he said as he went back.

"Acivate" I said.

"Uh?"

ZZZZZZZZZTTTTTZzzzzzzzz

"Ggygygygygyaygyaygyagagagaaaaaa!" he yelled as his body was now being shocked to hell.

"Take that asshole... now I am going to beat you do death" I said.

"D... damn... th... that's cheap... what did you do... those rocks... they had a magic on them? Man that's... cheap... you fucking cheat" Sellzen said as he glared.

"GYAHHH!" a female voice.

Issei turned to see a person he recognized, he really wanted her not to be here.

"Asia? What are you doing here?" get away... that 'father' is a crazy SOB" I said.

"W... what's going on... why is there a dead man... father Sellzen?" She said as panic begun to set in.

"D... damn it kid... did you have to ruin my fun? Well whatever... I will see you next time kiddo" he said as he threw a pellet down and light blinded me.

"Damn it... where did they go?" he asked.

"I am not sure, but they went north west... I lost them a few minutes after... I think it was..." Pixie said.

"The church... I am gonna go and raid it... but we need more people, erm... demons... and I need to grow a bit more stronger... we are going back" I said.

"WOOT!" Hua said in cheer.

 **A few hours later**

I stood on a corner, where I was when I first went into **that world**.

And I was transported back, I managed to trek back to the place, where Garm just stared at me.

"YoU'vE GrOwN... GoOd" he said as he let me pass.

I gone in and every cheered over my victory of the demon that had been preying on the spirit of the dead, it felt nice to felt needed and wanted.

And so I made my way to the store.

"Oh-hooo... It seems like mr. Hero comes to visit... what can I do you for?" he asked.

"The two megatamas on the shop... and... oh is that revival beads? I thought those are rare" I asked

"Yeah, but I managed to get some... you want em? Since you getting the most expensive stuff in the store I will give you two as a gift" he said with a smirk.

With the shopping done I decided to see if there was any other combat oriented missions.

They weren't but some where nice to do, deliver certain things to a specific demons, cure some, beat some others, the 'usual' for a demon world, that is.

 **Location, feudal Japan**

"Oi, you sure this is ok? Last time we did this we fought against kids from the future who could summon as many demons as you could, and he was crazy strong too" the cat said.

"Don't worry, this is not too far in the future like our last time..." Raidou said.

He picked up his summoning tubes and got not only the strongest, but tactical ones as well, demons who could help heal and increase his base parameters in case it was needed, he loaded his gun and brought about plenty of ammunition and also the ingredients necessary to make the specialty bullets he used.

"Well is not much, but I will also back you up, let's face it, social skills are not your forte, and I will help you however I can" the black cat said.

"Thanks, old friend... the ritual to summon the demon who will take us there will be done by tomorrow... sleep well" He said.

 **Tokyo international airport**

A man wearing a red coat stepped out of the airport. A Vehicle was arranged for him, it was not fancy, but it looked good, also, it was a sport model, and it was red.

"Well... mission start... I guess?" the man said as he got in. a small envelope was in the glove compartment.

"Dante-san, I urge you to come into the church at this address at about 11PM on the day after tomorrow, everything will be explained by then" the letter said It was signed with an "A.S"

Well, at least he also splurged for a hotel room.

He went to the hotel specified, it wasn't 5 starts, but it wasn't a dump either... at least 3 stars hotel... not bad. He hated expensive places, he was a man of beer and pizza himself.

"Well... let's get ready" He said as he put his suitcase down.

It begun to glow red.

 **Dark hour**

"ah... that fells good... we got new friends too... let's see" I said as I took out the book to check what we had.

"Moh Shuvuu... level 9; Gagyson level 10 and a Garm level 10" seems he was taken by me, also I needed to bribe him and Gagyson with some macca and some items.

"There is also an Ogre who is now level 9... this guy... he was brute strength ALL the way" I read the book... good, now I had a small team, and they all had diverse abilities and coupled with my sacred gear I felt confident on it.

"Who fells like tearing up a church... and saving a damsel in distress?" I said with a smirk.

Ogre was rather... enthusiast... I thin he liked breaking shit up. Garm just howled so I took that as a yes.

Moh Shuvuu just stared and offered to act as lookout.

Gagyson was interested on seeing these... fallen as they called themselves.

And so the team was set.

Gagyson, Ogre, Garm and Frosty would be in point for me as the main attack force, Pixie and Huan would divide themselves, Pixie will stay with the main attack force while Huan stayed with the rest to serve as the healer of the group, as the rest of them would serve to distract anyone affiliated with the fallen.

"Leave the one called Raynare to me... she and I... have a unsolved **debt** I need to collect" I said.

"also... we need to get the nun out of there... I am... feeling anxious, I don't trust that fake priest, he might try something" I said.

The dark hour stopped, it was good he took a sleep on an abandoned warehouse in the devil world and now he was refreshed.

 **The next morning**

I went for classes the next day, it was boring, so boring.

Boringboringboringboringboringboringboringboringboringboringboringboringboring

I think I took more damage out of the boredom in class than when I fought that demon.

I had to report the death of the one who called upon her, so I went to her.

 **ORC club room**

"W... WHAT!? A Priest here?! He killed the contractor?" she said in shock.

"Yeah... he tried to kill me too... but I managed to force him to retreat... he did not seem particularly... 'holy man' material tough" I said.

"Stray exorcist" she said.

"come again?"

"Stray exorcist... are exorcist who fell down the holy path... most of them do so cause they find only joy in killing, even if they shouldn't do that, most are put to death... apparently this one managed to get away" Kiba said, his voice had a lot of hatred to it.

He must had a bad experience with them.

Not my problem, so I won't ask.

"Still, he also has a hostage tough... a young nun" I said.

"What?! Are you sure she was not working with him?" Rias asked.

"While she IS working with him, she had no idea what it is he was doing, most likely due to her caring and trusting nature... that is why, I am asking you if you'd help me rescue her" I said.

"I wish I could, but... unfortunately, they belong to the fallen faction, should we move against them... well... we could cause a war" Rias said with a sight.

I could feel the sincerity on her words.

"Even if she is a devil, she is pretty kind-hearted... so master... shall we do the operation?" Moh Shuvuu said.

Yes... it should start tonight, I would reject the pull of the dark hour as the book taught me how.

And so we made out way to the church.

I cracked my neck. I would only use my sacred gear if it was truly necessary, I wanted to beat that bitch with my human body.

They waited until dark.

 **ORC clubroom**

"Kiba... Koneko... please, keep an eye on him... make sure he is able to come back safe and sound, I know you don't like him Koneko... but I don't think he would hurt you, least you gave him a reason" Rias said.

Koneko nodded as she and Kiba left to reach Issei.

"We should also depart... I heard interesting rumors" Rias said.

"About what, Rias buchou?" Akeno asked.

"It seems there is a ritual happening in the church... I don't know much except it's about a sacred gear" Rias said.

"Ah.. I see"

"Yes... they might be wanting to extract it from someone... and from records we can surmise" Rias said.

"That the one in that position... would die?" Akeno finished

"Yes... I am not so sure it's for Issei... they don't know about his sacred gear... but I wonder... who could it be... the nun?" Rias said.

"Still we need to go trough the back door... it would be a pain to let the fallen do such a thing" Akeno said.

"Then let's do so... I wanna pay that fallen for making poor Issei turn into that way... that was barbaric" Rias said.

"I just want to see how Issei will fight this... if our information is correct..." Akeno said.

"Yes... there will be a LOT of stray exorcists" Rias said.

 **Church outskirts**

"Come... my demons!" I said as the magic circles appeared on the ground and on the air.

The demons summoned nodded, they knew what to do... anyone who had black wings like a crow was to be taken down... HARD. Anyone else, they could be casualties for all he cared, but no one would touch the nun, nor Raynare.

He also left explicit orders to NOT attack any devils that may come, just stay out of their way, and assist them if nessesary.

And so... with a kick, he blew the door off it's hinges.

"Operation start" he said as the demons in synchronization attacked both rear and front.

"Hua... set fire to those tree's that will attract attention, also try setting fire to the room on the second floor, they will need people to carry water and the like, so it will divide them even more" Moh said as she dictated orders from the sky.

"Yes princess!" she said a she made things burn.

"HEY THERE IS FIRE STARTING ON THE SECOND FLOOR!"

"Hey... isn't that Father Sellzen's room?" one said.

"OMG! MY STASH OF PORN! MY THROPHIES OF MY KILLS!" He yelled as he went up to salvage what he could.

"I... is he really a father of the church?" one asked.

"W... who cares, we need to stop this or the whole church would burn" the other said as they carried buckets of water.

"MaStEr! ThE ScEnT oF tHe NuN bE sTrOnG hErE!" Garm said.

With a kick I made the pupil shatter, to show a hidden door.

"Basement floor, cute nun, many priests and a bitch fallen angel who I am gonna rip a new one" I said as I jumped down.

"CaReFuL... I sEnCe StRoNg PoWeR... BiRd WiNgS" Garm said.

I entered the room... it was choke full of priests in robes, a single huge cross, a girl, dressed in barely a nightie was hanging from chains.

The priests closed rank.

"Issei? Hyodou Issei? You are... you are the one who did in HIM?! … k... kahahahahhaahahaha... how stupid... I was worried for a second... then the one he warned me about must be another" she said.

"No... it was me... I will rip you apart Raynare" I said in a cold mechanical voice.

"Appear before me" I said as my demons took physical form in this realm.

"W... what?!" Take care of the priests... you are free to go wild on them... but no one touch her... she is **MINE** " I said as I charged in.

She was shocked, my speed was superior, as was my strength, to that of a regular human.

What's worst, is that he had not used his sacred gear, maybe he couldn't use it.

"I am going to pay you for what you did little Fallen" I said as I threw a rock.

"Activate"

"GAAHH!" electricity flowed trough her body.

"An eye for an eye... a tooth for a tooth..." I said as I approached to her.

I slid a dagger on her back "and a piercing attack to another" I said as the blade sunk deep into her back.

"YOU INSOLENT WORM!" she yelled as she attacked with many spears of light.

With my bare hands I blocked them and shattered them.

"Tell me... are you afraid?" I said.

"W... what?!" she asked.

"Are. YOU. Afraid?" I asked

I deliberately walked slowly as I used Fog Breath, making everyone in the room twice as slow as they where... I did not want ANYONE to leave this place without learning a lesson.

"I am not gonna let you leave this place alive Raynare... you humiliated me, you broke my heart, you killed me and you make me change into what I am now... now... let's begin... shall we?" I sad as I gave her a kind smile.

It terrified her.

The perverted beast, the enemy of women, lust incarnate, the perverted pig that everyone knew of... he was a weak human.

Then why...

Crash

Why?

CRASH RIP

why was he destroying her!?

He hit me on the stomach with a punch... I had to reinforce my stomach else all the contents would spill out.

"Good... do resist, makes it better... for me that is" I said as I continued to hit Raynare mercilessly

"ENOUGH!" She said as she shot 30 spears of light.

"Garm... use War CRY!" I yelled

 **HOOOOOOWLLLLLL**

With that all of the enemies strength was sapped.

"WH... what is this... what did you do? What are those creatures?!" Raynare asked in shock as she saw the bodies of the priests on the floor.

"When you killed me, you should have made DAMN sure I was dead... I was still grasping for life... and then... something happened, remember... when we where to that antique store? Well I bought something there, tough bought meant I paid with money, It was given to me... you see it was a megatama... apparently it was not an ordinary one... this one brought me back to life... at the cost of my humanity... look at me... **and SEE WHAT YOU HAVE UNLEASHED UPON YOURSELF!"** I roared as my body changed.

I did not call for the boosted gear, there was no need to use it here.

My shirt torn off my body could see many tribal tattoos, they where rather shining in the darkness of this place.

The demons managed to get Asia out of the cross, whatever plan she had failed.

"I... W... what are you!?" she said as she went back.

"I became a fiend... and now... my only current goal... is to pay you back for killing me" I said as I got closer, my amber eyes where like molten gold in a dark place, glowing with anger.

I got closer

"Are you ready? To die?" I said as I rose my hand.

"I will no... I WILL NTO DIE! I STILL HAVE ASSASIEL-SAMA TO SERVE... I WILL AMKE HIM LOVE ME... ONCE I GOT THE TWILIGHT HEALIN-" her words stopped in mid sentence.

"I would have thought your heart would be as dark as night... it seems... rather normal... oh well... I am done... goodbye... fallen trash" I said as I left the girl... looking at her own heart in her hands.

She looked at her chest... a fist sized hole was there.

"A... Assasel...sama?" she said with tears on her eyes.

Fire started to gather around the basement.

"D... do you love me"

"Kahahahaa... him love you? With that black heart of yours? Get real... you tried to kill our master... now you gonna burn for it" a childish voice said.

A red skinned faery appeared as she smiled kindly.

"Now... please die" she said as Raynare's body begun to burn in flames

"GAHHHH!" she yelled in pain as she rolled on the floor, but it was all for naught, the fire went inside her body, consuming her from within.

I went to the young girl that Garm had put on his back and took all the way up.

"Hooo... this is interesting... you... you must be the one I got to beat up uh?" a white haired man sat as he sat down on a pile of pews that had been launched.

In the floor was an unconcious Kiba and a semi-concious Koneko

"K... Koneko-chan, Yuuto-san! Who the **hell are you?!** " I roared.

"Easy there kid, don't worry... I will put you down real quick" The man said as he pulled a pair of guns.

Danger

 **DANGER**

This man was dangerous, he was powerful... too powerful... Even with the aid of my demons I would...

No... escape is impossible... the place is burning down.

Wait... there was still that thing...

I can't escape, but if I can beat him down and tire him out, I may be able to escape.

[BOOOST]

The gauntlet appeared on my arm.

"Neat trick, now is my turn" the man said.

He disappeared.

"STINGER!"

I barely had time to block... the pointy part of his sword nearly made it trough, if I did not sway tot he left, I would have been impaled.

The wall behind me blew to kingdom come.

"let's get this party started!" he said as he charged up to me.

[BOOST]

"DAMN IT TAKE THIS!" I yelled as I delivered a punch to his face, making him back-flip 3 times on the air as he crashed against the opposite wall.

"Damn... that was one hell of a haymaker... gotta hand it to the bossman, when he said I would have fun in this job I thought he was joking" He said as he picked himself up

[BOOST]

"RAAAHH!" I yelled as I charged yet again.

The man disappeared only to reappear from above "HELM BREAKER!"

The ground exploded.

Forget being a demon, devil or a fiend.

If I get hit by that... I would die... for sure.

But I couldn't stop... I had to buy some time for Koneko to get up and get Kiba out of there.

BANG BANG! 

I put my arms up to block the bullets, they hurt... A LOT.

Thankfully my skin was WAY tougher than a human's.

[BOOST]

I rushed up to him, my speed had shot up once more.

"DAMN, This is good, I haven't fought a decent fight in AGES, not since my asshole brother bit the dust" he said as he pulled his sword up.

"Y... YOU THINK I AM JUST GONNA LET YOU KILL ME FOR NO REASON!? GET REAL ASSHOLE!" I yelled

[BOOST]

"I am tired of people trying to kill me, I am tired of being sad, and I am TIRED OF NOT BEING ABLE TO GET MY HUMANITY BACK! I wanna CRY DAMN IT! I WANNA FEEL THAT I AM VENTING WITH MY TEARS!" I yelled

[It seems my partner has grown exponentially]

"Uh? Who said that?" I said as I looked around.

[I did, partner... I got to say... I never expected this, I thought you might become a devil, or stay human, never thought my partner would be a fiend, or rather, a demi-fiend]

"What can we do?" I asked.

[Well what you are fighting... is a pretty bad match-up... that guy is a famous devil hunter... Dante, he is FAR superior to you at your current rate, but... there is ONE thing you can do] my gauntlet said

I urged him to continue.

[Balance breaker, an ability that is a bug in the system, with it your strength would be incredible, rather than waiting for 10 seconds per boost, it would be at will... but... it will leave you drained in about 10 minutes] it said.

"How do I do it?" I asked.

[That... I can't help you... is up to the user itself to open the door] the gauntlet said.

"Hey... do you have a name?" I asked.

[Ddraig... the red dragon emperor, remember that brat]

With that I woke up... under a rubble of mortar and stones. The young nun still out like a light.

" _I need power... more power... power to fight those who wanna hurt me... those who wanna kill me, those who hurt those who wish to help me_ " I thought.

I pushed deeper inside.

Open the door

[BALANCER BREAKER: SCALE MAIL] the gauntlet yelled

My body was covered by red armor.

The power in me grew.

"GET READY ASSHOLE...HERE COMES ROUND 2!" I yelled as I charged at him while he smirked

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

"Bring it kid!" he said as he did a 'come hither' pose.

Chapter end


	5. Chapter 5

Fiendish Awakening

A High School DxD Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne

 **Aria of the soul- Velvet Room OST persona 4**

Son of man... you now face a great opponent, one that shall not allow you to escape unharmed.

The one in front of you is a half-demon breed, one of two son's sired by the Great Demon Sparda... a demon who turned upon his own people to protect humanity, however his son has been contracted by someone to stop you, tough he appears to had gotten late.

FIGHT young one, for your life and that of your friends, for time is running out, the building is burning and your comrades are in mortal peril, your demons are here, but they will be but cannon fodder to this half demon, the heretical hunter... Dante, the son of Sparda.

Chapter 5:Fyndes compugnans daemonium/ Find batling a demon

 **Church, Main entrance**

"LET'S GET CRAZY!" Dante, the demon hunter yelled as he charged, he disarmed himself from his sword and a set of gauntlets, greaves, mask, and back armor appeared on his person.

He raised his fist and a few thrusters on it begun to hum with power.

I punch, he punched as well.

The result? Both punches connected, making a powerful shock wave blast, one that made all the windows break.

BROOOOMMMMM

The church shook, the power between the two was now a clash of monsters.

"DEVIL... TRIGER!"

And it all went to hell

Dante then transformed into a Demonic form a very reptilian look; it gives a reptile-looking appearance to his arms and legs, his head seems to produce spiky edges, there are cracks on his chest, and his coat appears to separate into three parts that are shaped much like an insect's wings.

It was as terrifying as it was awe inspiring.

But I couldn't stop... I had to beat him

[BOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOST]

I kept attacking, I had to keep doing it, every blow on him was a few minutes that the air would leave him. That meant that I could buy time for Koneko to pull Kiba out, fortunately they had some help. Ogre was helping them both as he and Koneko where pulling the debris out of Kiba and pulled him to safety.

The bastard, however... was tough. I had boosted over 50 times and he still went at me like white on rice.

"REAL IMPACT!" he yelled.

He delivered a blow to my stomach, the power of it was so strong I nearly threw up... then his fist begun to glow... the glow grew and grew until

"Oh... this is gonna..."

BOOOM!

I was launched to the other side of the wall...

A sickening crack could be heard.

It had only been 4 minutes... and I was about to loose grip on the Balance Breaker.

"Damn... you are a strong fucker, I'll give you that... but you gonna loose kid... cause I send fuckers like you to hell for breakfast" he said as he put himself on a stance.

"GO BACK TO HELL!" I yelled.

BOOOOM!

Dante was blown away.

"Damn it... who can it be this time... hey, you gotta wait your turn till I deal with this guy" he said.

Then he saw who it was.

It was a red haired girl... a teenager, with breast size of watermelons.

Dante blinked.

"OK... back it up... you... the girl with the huge rack... you can't fool me... cancel that illusion or I will be pissed off" Dante said.

"Uh?! What are you talking about?" Rias said as she glared at the man.

"Yeah... I know it's anatomical and physically impossible to have breasts that size! Look, they look like watermelons! how do you even buy bras like that girly?

"W... WHAT!?" Rias said with a blush. "These are REAL... get it R.E.A.L!" Rias shouted in outrage.

"Yeah right, you a demon, and even then I only seen huge fem demons with a rack like yours... maybe bigger, but they where HUGE demons... so get out of here, I gotta kill this fucker... gave me a good time the asshole"

"I will not allow you... Koneko, did you and Kiba get out?" Rias said.

"Yes... Issei-san managed to buy us the time we needed... also... a rather strange being is healing me and Kiba at the moment" She said.

"What do you mean... strange?" Rias asked.

"Uhmm... it looks... like a cute snowman?" she half said, half-asked, as if uncertain.

"S... snowman?" Rias said.

" _Heee-ho... hey buddy, they are taken care of... you can use it to recover and beat that guy's ass"_ Frosty said over the mental link.

I dug into my pocket... it was a magatama, the one called Iyomante.

Then... I ate it.

My body was burning with energy it was giving me new skills...new abilities, strengthening my base stats...

"Get ready asshole... round 2 starts now!" I said filled re-energized and ready to go.

"Neat trick... but I am still gonna send your ass to hell" Dante said as he charged.

"Tarunda... fog breath!" I yelled out as Dante was hit by both.

"What the-" he said as he felt more sluggish than usual.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost]

"Ah SHIT!" Dante yelled as he got close and inside his guard.

A block of demonic energy build up on his hand... "SAY GOODBYE FUCKER!" I yelled

"CRIMSON DRAGON BLAST!" I yelled as a crimson power rushed towards Dante.

Dante smirked.

"ROYAL BLOCK!" he yelled as my attack was absorbed by him... his body was glowing with power.

"ISSEI LOOK OUT!" Rias yelled.

"ROYAL RELEASE!" He yelled.

My own power was returned to me, it was... painful... I couldn't move... this guy... is just too much... a cheat.

"D... Damn.. that took a lot out of me" Dante cursed.

Issei was struggling to stand up, his Balance Breaker was done... it was forcibly removed when Dante attacked, or rather, counter-attacked using that weird technique.

"Don't move!" if you so much as lift a finger-" she said as she aimed at Dante.

"Shut it girly... You ain't a threat to me" He said as he glared at her.

Rias shivered, the look on the man's eyes.

He had dismissed her... HER, Rias Gremory, High class devil, with her Queen at her side.

She was not doing any better either.

Wait... was she actually having a dry orgasm at this time?! WTF!?

Rias glared at Akeno.

"MASTER!" Pixie said as she flew full speed at me.

"W... what is that?!" Rias said.

"Here take this big boy" Pixie said as she glowed green.

"Dia" she said as she cupped his chin on her hands.

Issei's healed to a better form, but he was still hurt. But at least he could move better.

"Rias... we need to leave... now" I said.

Rias and Akeno helped me leave as Dante collapsed on the floor.

"Hahahaha... what a rush.

"Uh... who is there!?" Dante said as he whipped his gun and shot at someone.

"GAH!" a voice yelled.

I turned around... it was a guy with dark green hair.

He was shot in the leg and arm.

From his hand... a chess piece rolled down.

"Analyze" I said as I looked at him.

Name: Diodora Astaroth

Level: 20(?)

MP/HP: 300/900

Alignment: Chaotic EVIL (yes... capital, cause he is THAT evil)

Story: A devil who went to the human world once he heard of a beautiful Holy maiden; he decided to let himself wounded and went to her to be healed, he picked the right timing so the clergy could see her healing a devil to have her excommunicated... he had been planing on turning her into a devil of his own peerage to abuse sexually of her till she breaks, as his favorite fetish is breaking holy maidens.

A single tick on his eye.

"Rias... let go of me... and take your peerage, take that ASSHOLE Dante guy with you... this asshole... IS MINE" I said as I turned into my demi-fiend form.

"What a disgusting thing you are... whatever you are... I am gonna kill you and then kill the rest... so no witnesses can be left alive" he said with that kind looking smile.

I pulled him by the collar so he could stand.

"Please, let me go... I rather not be touched by trash like you" he said.

I released him, "Ah... is good that you know your-"

BOOOM

" _W... what!?"_ he thought in shock as my fist pierced his 5 foot thick barriers as felt such immense pain after 5 seconds when his body registered it

He was blown into the inferno in the church.

"Get up" I said.

No reply

"I SAID GET UP YOU FUCKER! That was just a love tap" I yelled.

Conjured blades then flew out to me.

I grabbed them with my fingers and one barely sliced the skin of my cheek.

"Come... I will BREAK you, I will TEAR YOU apart, I will devour you whole" I said as I walked up to him.

"Damn kid... if you where that fierce with me, I wouldn't have ended in a draw" Dante said as his wounds begun to heal.

Diodora was taken back, the punch had rattled his brain, and he was almost cooked alive, but he use a protective barrier and attacked from afar.

"You got 5 seconds or I will come over there and is gonna get worse... 5... 4...3...2...1" I said

Diodora smirked as he prepared to flee.

I appeared behind him with my fist at the ready.

"But you said" Diodora said in shock.

"I am a fiend... I lied... get used to it" I said as I poured all my power in the fist.

"GAHHH!" he yelled as he was thrown away into the church's main entrance.

He was bleeding, his clothes where thorn and he even threw up food and blood.

CRACK

"GUAH" he yelled in pain as I had jumped on his back, pinning him on the ground.

"How does it feel... WORM?" I said as I glared at him.

"YOU... YOU TRASH... STEP OFF ME THIS INSTANT" he yelled.

"Shut up... be grateful I am not killing you... you are a big shot in the devil world uh? Then how about I just let you live? But it comes with a price" I said as I shoved my hand into his body.

"GUA... H.. what... what are you?" he said.

"Shhh... relax... this will be over real soon" I said kindly.

Akeno was gasping as her breathing god labored, oh!? She got off at the pain of others... then I will give her a show.

"GAH!" Diodora yelled as blood coughed out of his mouth.

"Ara ara... how magnificent..." Akeno said with a blush... there was a sound of something wet on the floor. She moaned in ecstasy.

"Damn... this chick is crazy... kinda wanna see how she in in between the sheets, but she is jailbait I suppose" Dante said.

"Ara ara... you misunderstand... the age of consent in Japan is 13" Akeno said with a coy smile.

"Yeah... I think I'll pass" Dante said.

I stepped on the bullet hole on his leg as I looked for something in his body.

It was the 'core' the 'king piece'.

I found it... and then.

I CRUSHED IT!

"W... what... WHAT DID YOU DO!? YOU TRASH TELL ME!" Diodora yelled.

"What I did? I took down your crown 'king' or should I call you 'fallen king'?" I said with a smile... and now... the grand closing.

Dante walked up and put his gun on Diodora's temple.

"I see, this was my mistake... the letter was not about this kid... ti was about you, the second I saw you I knew you where a dirty bastard" Dante said.

"S... sir" Rias said

"Just Dante" Dante said.

"Ah... yes... uhmm... Dante... this guy... he is one of the Pillars... if you kill him" Rias said.

"They will send people after me? Nice try, but I killed bigger fish than him, honestly speaking if the last demon that I killed took a dump, and said dump took another... he still wouldn't be on the level of the last dump, he is just worthless shit, but he is an evil and cruel shit... so I gotta act like metamucil to... get that shit out of the system called life, so kid... blame yourself for being such an asshole, and tell Mundus I said hi" Dante said as he pulled the trigger.

Diodora's eyes widened as his body dropped like a marionette without strings.

"I... I am worth... less than shit?" he said as tears flowed out his eyes.

Once he hit the floor he expired... blood came from the wound in his head.

"Asshole... hell is too good a place for you" I said.

Dante then pulled me up... I was running in fumes now, even healed my stamina isn't that big, well it was about 4 to 5 times larger than a Olympic medalist.

"You gave me a good fight there kid" Dante said with a smirk

"I can say the same to you... even if I am healed I can still feel the punches you gave me" I said as I rubbed my head due to the phantom pain.

"Still all of this have to be reported... I don't know what will happen" Rias said.

"if it's about the asshole guy, don't worry, I don't think your peers will touch me" Dante said as he handed a paper he got from the kid's coat.

"T... this is!" Rias said in shock.

"Diodora Astaroth, preparations are being done for the upcoming storm, your place as one of the Maouhs is all but secured, that being said I hope you can collaborate with us in the struggle for dominance, as part of Khaos Brigade" the letter read.

"Khaos... Brigade?" Rias said in shock, she had heard of such organization, but never been confirmed until now.

"In other words, I just killed a traitor... maybe they'll give me a reward for it" Dante Shrugged

"We could have interrogated him" Rias said with a grumble.

"That... bastard... he was the one who got Asia into this mess... he made it so he would get wounded and went directly to her, so that others would see her heal him... he set her up... A single bullet to the head was too kind for him" I said with a frown.

"I like this kid... Can I keep him?" Dante said with a smirk.

"Wanna get another black eye?" I said as I got into a stance.

"Easy there, you and I are basically just running on fumes kid..." Dante said as he used his Sword to stand up, the kid messed him up nicely, his sense of balance was shot for at least a couple more minutes.

"Anyways... we should get going, the little nun is still out, got any surprise on your bag'o tricks there kid?" Dante asked.

I pulled a small white device with liquid on it, I poured it on Asia and she recovered her physical strength.

"U-Uh? You are... that person... from that time" Asia said.

"Are you... are you ok?"I asked.

"Y... you are" Asia said.

"You are safe... that's good, I am glad, you are a good person, I am... just glad you are safe" I said.

I shivered, I wanted to cry in relief, but my body would still not allow me to cry.

"Are... are you alright?" Asia asked.

"I... I still... can't cry... I am so happy for you... happy that you are alive and whole, but... Why... why can't I express it?" I said.

"Issei-san?" Asia said.

"He is a fiend, a demi-fiend, rather... due to him turning into that, he is not allowed to feel sadness and relief, he has his soul confined to that, that is his eternal punishment... he was brought back to life and that is the price he had to pay to turn into this" Dante said solemnly.

Asia looked pitifully at me, as she was crying.

"Why did you do it, kid? Why did you sold your soul and humanity kid? To be honest, that is pretty fucking stupid" Dante said as he sat down on a half broken pew.

"I didn't have much of a choice asshole, I was dying... that fallen angel bitch asked me out on a date in disguise... and I planned it all out, I wanted to be a date to remember... but she... she just did it to get close to me... to kill me, she toyed with my heart, and she pierced my stomach with one of her spear of lights... and laughed at my pain and agony... spat on my hard planned date... and left me to die... I was nearly dead... but then... a magatama was given to me before, on a store... a man gave them to me... and when I died... the magatama changed and went inside the wound in my stomach... it navigated from there to my brain... and turned me into what I am now" I said, now able to resist the urge to drop on the floor from the phantom pain.

"Kid... you are all kinds of unlucky, and here I thought **I** had bad first dates" Dante joked.

Asia was crying, she then jumped and hugged me.

"H... how cruel... why god... why couldn't you save this soul?" She said as she cried on my chest.

I pulled her off me gently and I smiled.

"If I hadn't turned... I couldn't had meet you... without it... I couldn't been able to save you" I said with a smile.

"Even if I am like this... the fact that I saved you... that I managed to save someone... it made it a pretty sweet deal for me" I said as I patted her head.

"This kid... you are outrageous" Dante said, he knew that most people would freak out... roar, go insane, or just turn evil, and take it out on the world.

This kid, however, had matured rather nicely... he changed, and it was for the best.

Else, he would have to kill him on principle.

I collapsed on the floor... I was tired... and summoning the demons to help me, it drained me a lot to keep them in this realm.

"I... ISSEI!?" Asia yelled in shock.

"Easy there kid, the boy's alright...just tired" Dante said as he caught the boy as he fell.

All his demons disappeared.

"TakE CaRe oF bOy" Ogre said with a smirk as he vanished last.

They all had questions (minus Dante) on how the boy was able to call upon those creatures.

For now... he needed to rest, and Rias decided to let Asia join Issei, he would need her... she would serve as his 'link' to humanity... someone to care for his soul.

And so... Rias used her magic to change the minds of Issei's parents as a way to also help Asia, as undoubtedly she would be homeless, she was debating about turning her into a devil for her peerage, but decided to talk about it to her alongside with Issei

 **Aria of the soul- Velvet Room OST persona 4**

"Welcome back... young hitoshura, it seems you have grown nicely since the last time we saw each other" a familiar voice said.

I turned around... I was naked from the waist up, and I looked to the eyes of a familiar face.

It was the beautiful lady from the shop.

Her powerful green eyes, pink lipstick and a kind smile and her black hair...

She looked... younger?

"You..." I said in shock.

"Yes... me" she said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"the name I taken is Marie... but I have another name, one you do not need to learn, for it is too early for you yet" she said with a kind smile.

"Tell me, have you done this before? Is this why you know about me, about my abilities, about what I became?!" I asked.

"No... I know this because the knowledge was given by another... the master" she said.

"Master?"I asked.

"Philemon, that's the name of the master... but you will not meet him... not as you are" Marie said.

"W... what do you mean?" I asked.

"You are right now... on a rift, you have no humanity in you... and Philemon is a being that champions humanity... the goodness in all humans... however, you are no longer human, but you are looking to return back to it... he was moved by your plight... and so he send me to guide you" Marie said.

I looked around... and I saw a beautiful blue butterfly fly past me.

"I will help you guide you, however the path you choose may not be the one my master wants, but he will not force you what path to take, he desires that all being take their own paths, to have their own free will" she said.

"But why?" I asked "Why help **ME**?"

"Because... you are special, you have power to shape the world" She said. "And because, even if you have fallen to that state... you still care about others, even your demons have begun to feel the warmth of your heart, you might be cruel to your enemies but you are a being of passion in your core, even as a human, thought a misguided passion, but passion nonetheless" Marie said with a smirk.

I looked at her and then proceeded to look down.

"There are several ways, you can turn back into a human, you could remain a fiend, but have your 'humanity' back, turn completely into a fiend... so many choices to pick... that's what this journey of yours is about... choices, and what each choice entails..."Marie said.

"So... is there anything else I should know?" I asked.

"Yes, in the 'other side' there is a place you might wish to go... it will help you and your partners grow stronger... but not yet... they know of the place, but will not tell you till they seen you are capable of reaching that place" she said.

"What is... that place? Even the book mentioned it" I asked.

"I will give you the name... but it's useless even if you do know it... you can't reach it with your current level of strength" Marie said

I awaited for the name of that place.. my next goal.

"The Cathedral of Shadows" she said remembering that place.

"So now wake up young one... you still have much to do..." Marie said.

"W...wait, wake up? What do you-" I said

"This is a rift between the dream and the real world, an in-between place, where you can come for help... ah, yes... I am supposed to give you this key to gain access when you need it" Marie said giving me a key.

"Come back soon" she said as I woke up.

I was in my bed, I felt a small weight on my chest.

It was Asia, she had spend all night by my side.

I patted her head... she was so kind, so beautiful.

He smiled, he really would love to have this girl for him... but even if he was lust incarnate, the beast of lust, the enemy of women, there was one single tenant he lived by.

He would NEVER touch a woman unless he was given permission, as much as a horny bastard as he could be, he respected women at least that much.

And so he gently carried her and put her in his bed.

He went to his bathroom and took a quick shower, as well as brushing his teeth... wait did fiend's even get cavities? Meh... still he liked having his breath minty fresh.

He went down to make breakfast for the family.

It was... rather daunting how flippant my family was about me being out late, I figured it was due to Ria's spell, not going to argue with the results tough.

One Asia woke up, she was in shock.

"Isse-san, where are you" she called out.

"Down here, making breakfast" I said.

She came down, she was wearing a set of pajamas that just looked really cute.

It was rather hard to resist her innocent allure.

After breakfast Asia told me that Rias would like to speak to her, and that I should also be present, probably some explanation about the little... trouble.

 **Later that morning**

Class went on as usual... it was boring, my friends tried to talk to me about boobs and stuff... showed me new porn, but I couldn't just care (Sure I did grab the porn in exchange for some of mine... no sense to not watch good porn and it happened to be my favorite A.V actress)

And so after classes I was invited to the student council room rather than the Occult research club.

I activated the summoning sequence magic, but put it on standby... in case talks break down and I had to fight my way out, the possibility of it was low, but it was still a possibility.

He set up Ogre, Hua Po, and Frosty just in case,

So I sat down.

Sona Sitri came with her peerage, as well as Rias.

I tensed a bit... this... might be problematic.

"Hyoudou Issei, you went into fallen angel territory, to rescue... Asia Argento, excommunicated nun, who was, unknowingly but still cooperating, with that fallen angel section... not to mention she was going to be used on a ritual to extract her sacred gear, not only did you kill the fallen angel, In a way that was rather brutal... but that was to be expected as you wanted revenge for what she did to you so I understand the sheer level of brutality you used on her is... excused for, not only that but you incapacitated about 80 priests and set said church on fire, I am right now, thorn on what to do... praise you for your bravery, or smack you for the stupid thing you done... why on earth would you plan something like that" She said as she glared at me.

"I am sorry, but under what delusion are you that you even thought I even had a plan?" I said

"Uh?" Sona was taken back by my answer.

"All I knew a kind girl was in danger, I acted that way because I felt it was right, did I miss anything?" I asked.

"No... is not that, but your actions where reckless, what would happen if you re-started the old conflict between the 3 factions?" she asked as he went back to her serious persona.

I closed my eyes "Then I would had laid all the blame upon myself and took anyone down that wanted to do something against me... simple as that" I said.

She was taken back by it, she never expected that kind of answer, but what REALLY scared her was the fact that he was willing to fight against ALL 3 factions if needed.

"Rias... your helper here... he is VERY scary" Sona said.

"As he should be, after all... he is a demi-fiend" she said.

Sona and most of her peerage where shocked, save for Saji.

"Uhmm... Kaichou? What's a demi-fiend?" Saji asked.

"A fiend is a monster, pure a simple, a monster of monsters... there was one fiend... who killed the original Maouh Lucifer, as well as 2/6ths of the fallen angels... on his own" she said as she fixed her glasses.

Saji shivered in fright.

"H... how did the sexual perversion monster, the bane of females...become this?! Wait... with that... wouldn't females have even MORE to worry?!" Saji said in shock.

All of the girls looked at him with sheer horror.

"What? W-what?!" Saji said.

"You DO realize I am still on the room, right?" I said, feeling annoyed.

Saji blanched as he prostrated himself before me.

I got to say... I was amused at this.

"Issei, PLEASE... don't terrorize my peerage" Sona said.

"Anyways, what we wish to know... what where those creatures who where helping you?" Rias asked.

"Oh... you mean them?" I said as I summoned my demons.

Pixie, Ogre and Frosty appeared

"Uhmm... the girls here sure have a lot of style..." Pixie said as she flew around.

"HuHuHu... WoMeN sMeLl NiCe..." Ogre said as he licked his lips.

The girls shivered slightly.

"Heee-hoo... oh! It's the neko girl from last time! How-hee you doing?" Frosty saluted.

"Ah...hello... how do you do" she said with her monotonous voice.

"Ah... HOW CUTE!" one of Sona's peerage said, it was a girl with long twin ponytails and green eyes...I believed it was Ruruko-san.

She hugged Frosty as she felt his cold body.

"GYAAHhh... so cold... is no nice for such a hot day" She said as she snuggled against Frosty.

Kiba was taken back he never knew that fairies actually existed.

"Eeeh... not bad... you are quite good looking... but I still like my master there" She said with a wink as she flew towards me and sat on my shoulder.

"Issei... what are they?" Rias asked a bit worried as the ogre was looking at her rather... intently

"They are my demons... I had made a contract with them and now they are my friends, an analogous to your Evil Pieces" I said "Save that there is no limit... just as long as I have the power to maintain them in the world... that's about it" I said.

"T... that is a lot to take in... my brother would want to meet you" Rias said.

"My sister as well..." Sora said.

"Wait... you have a sister?" I said in shock.

"Uhmm... yes..." She said as she didn't want to meet his eyes.

"Ermm... should I be concerned...?" I asked.

"Ah... no is not about you... is mostly about her sister... quirks" Rias said delicately, due to her fond friendship with Sona.

"Anyways... I came here to ask Asia a question, and since you are her savior you might also be interested in our proposal" Rias said.

"Ara ara... what Rias buchou wishes to say is: Asia Argento, will you be willing to join us?" Akeno asked.

Asia was taken back by this.

"W... what do you mean? Why would you want me?" Asia asked.

"Issei-kun risked war and death to save you, for him, to risk all of that for someone, it means that that person has a lot of value... and I wish to extend an offer to both protect and nurture your abilities" Rias said.

Issei looked at her, but Rias appeared to be honest on her proposal.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Kiba asked.

"It is... not my decision to make..." I said. "I may have saved her, but I have no right to decide on her life" I said.

"May... may I ask a question?" Asia asked.

"Sure, go ahead" Rias said.

"Will... Will I be able to stay with Issei?" She asked.

Rias smiled kindly "of course, why wouldn't you? You might be in my peerage, but you are still allowed to be free, as long as you don't violate the cardinal laws of the peerage" Rias said.

"I... IS THAT TRUE!?" she said in shock as her eyes teared up.

"Not only that, but you will also be given a stipend so you can live comfortable... as long as you are in my peerage you will not want for anything" Rias said.

Asia looked at me and looked back at Rias.

I smiled "is your choice" I said looking at her solemnly.

"Allow me to form part of your peerage... that way... I will be able to be strong enough to stand by his side" Asia said.

Rias took a bishop piece from her breast pocket.

"Then I will make you anew... as my bishop... Asia Argento... do you accept?"Rias asked

"Yes... I do" Asia said as she embraced the bishop into her chest... it then was absorbed into her chest.

"Congratulations Asia..." I said as devil wings spread out of her back.

She was taken back by it.

"With this... my longtime wish has been granted" Asia said.

"Issei-kun, may I call you my friend?" Asia said.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yes Asia... you may" I said as I put kindness on my words.

She cried... but not for herself only... her tears where also for Issei's sake.

"well then... Issei... I guess you know what will happen next?" Rias asked.

I blinked.

 **Couple minutes later**

"You know... I am not angry, but I am surprised... why my home?" I asked.

"Well... that's because she likes you, and she will feel safer alongside you" Rias said.

And so... with another round of hypnotism now Asia was a new member of my family.

 **Underworld**

"Soo... how are preparation for the wedding?" a man asked.

"It's all set, don't worry onii-san by now, there is no way nothing will go wrong" a girl said.

"hahaha... Rias... don't worry, our wedding will be something to remember" the man said as he looked at a picture of Rias on a formal dress.

Yes... nothing would stop him

Chapter end


	6. Chapter 6

Fiendish Awakening

A High School DxD Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne

 **Aria of the soul- Velvet Room OST persona 4**

Son of man... I must commend you, you have grown strong as time come over, but there is another who is threatening someone you care from behind the scenes, a bird of fire, tainted by the devil's blood, one of the remaining pillar of the devil world is threatening the integrity of a friend of yours.

Continue to fight and strengthen yourself, for your true role will show sooner than you think.

So... my honorable guest, I wish you good luck on your future endeavors.

Chapter 6:Nuptias Intermissione/ Crashing a Wedding part 1

I woke up early in the morning, my mana and my damage was healed overnight.

My body was very handy like that... however I had a little problem.

If I keep containing my lust... is hurting me... in a 'spiritual' way.

I had to vent my sexual frustration, but...

Asia was such a pure girl...

And... to be honest... tainting her in his colors would be...

I shook my head, those thoughts where coming more and more often, it was rather hard to ignore now.

So he did the only thing he could think of.

If he needed to control it, he needed a demon who could help him with it.

I went and looked into the Demonic Codex for help.

Name: Succubus

Race: Night

The only place I needed to go was in Azakusa in the 'dark hour'...

Seriously if I didn't find release, I would end up raping Asia... or someone else.

Probably Asia... she was a seductive temptress... without her even realizing it.

If I did end up raping her... I think I would leave her brains mush... the libido was strong on me... WAY too strong... what the hell? This was not normal, even if I was a pervert.

Maybe it was something about me turning into a fiend?

Well I would ask that to Marie when I get time.

Anyways... the thing is, I had to wait until midnight.

 **School**

As usual I was in class but I was this time observed the Sona and her peerage, they apparently cautious.

Well I was a Fiend (demi-fiend) so I was a wild card to them, not to mention I had completely terrified Saji since my status as a Fiend was explained to him.

Anyways, It was a regular day at school, besides the school president having a tighter leash on me, but I gave them nothing to hang on to... so it was ok.

 **Home**

I waited until dark settled in... I went and waited for the 'dark hour' to come.

Then... just a minute before midnight someone appeared in my room..

It was Rias... she felt... confused? Scared?

"Issei... make love to me" She said.

My brain went blank... this was not good... and coupled with my current condition.

She pushed me down to my bed, my body was not resisting after all... she opened my shirt and then.

Ding

The world went black... and both she and I where taken to the 'Dark Hour'

"I-Issei... what... where are we?" Rias said as she noticed she was no longer in his room.

"Yare yare... what a pain, I didn't know it would end up like this" I said as I looked around, I was slightly worried, since we where somewhere else, we where 3 hours trip from our destination.

"We are in another separate dimension that happens only after midnight for one hour... is called 'the lost hour' or 'Dark hour'... this is where I come to train and do business" I said **.**

"Dark... hour?" Rias said in shock.

Issei dropped his human shell and turned into demi-fiend form.

"Follow me I got business to take care of... you might wanna come along, you can't leave this place till 24 hrs have passed" I said.

"EEEEHHH!?" Rias yelled in shock.

"Relax... it only means 24 hrs in HERE, only one hours would have passed in the real world" I said **.**

"You might wanna be in alert... there are demons in here who may attack at anytime" I added.

I pulled her towards me as I punched the one that attacked from behind Rias.

It was a little girl with blond hair and deep blue eyes, and a blue dress with charcoal black shoes. She was a pretty cute looking girl... however...

"Analyze"

Name: Alice

Race: Fiend

Alignment: Neutral

HP:230

MP:280

LV:30

This girl was a Fiend class demon... good, I found something good!

I clashed with her. My fist flew to her face, only for her to counter attack me.

"Would you please die for me?" she said.

Her attack send me flying towards a boulder.

"GAH!" I yelled in pain.

"ISSEI!" Rias yelled in shock.

She moved so fast it was like she was teleporting, it was incredible speed!

I had to seal her speed... or reduce it at least.

"TARUNDA!" I yelled.

I managed to get it, her speed decreased somewhat.

"EAT THIS!" I yelled as I punched as hard as I could.

"GAH" she yelled as she bounced 3 times on the hard rocky ground.

"RAAAHH" She yelled as she rushed towards me with her sharp nails.

She scratched my chest.

"ISSEI LOOK OUT!" Rias yelled as I jumped back.

"HAAA!" she yelled as she used her magic on Alice.

Alice managed to block the attack, but it did some damage to her.

"Urgg... so strong" Rias said

Alice then changed targets.

"Die" She said as she charged towards Rias.

She put up a barrier that stopped her attack, but it cracked after her initial attack.

" _W... what a monster!_ " Rias thought

"You just thought something unpleasant about me... didn't you?" Alice said as she frowned.

Boom

I jumped into the fray, as Rias was less than an expert in CQC, not to mention she had little to no experience on it.

I gave Alice a round house kick and while she was on the ground I slammed my foot on the back of her head and then twisted her arm.

"Are you finished? I can keep going... or do you wish to negotiate?" I said.

"Ne... gotiate?" Rias said confused.

Alice sighed and then let a wince of pain out. She knew she was beaten.

"Fine... but to join you you must answer my question" Alice said.

I nodded

"What is it that grows stronger in the darkness, yet blooms with light?" Alice asked.

I begun to rack my brain, even Rias joined in.

The answer was hard... what grows stronger in the darkness, yet blooms with light?

Wait... could it be that the way she said the question... is not literal?

If we think about it... darkness can also be negative things... but blooms with light...

could the answer be so simple?

"Hope" I said, "the answer is hope"

Alice smiled.

"That is the correct answer... I shall join you... may you join me in tea parties until you die... master" she said as she vanished in a blue light.

"Issei? What just happened?" Rias asked.

"Well I gained a new friend" I said.

"That's a violent way to make friends" Rias said, still confused about this.

"Demons respect strength, if you can make one submit they will follow you" I said.

"How violent" Rias said.

"True... but it works, isn't it the same with Devils?" I asked.

Rias was taken back, indeed, power was a big part on the underworld.

"Anyways... we need to keep going, there is a town a few hours walk, think you can do it, Rias?" I asked.

Rias nodded, no sense of separating, this was not the underworld, even if it had a LOT of miasma.

It just wasn't the same.

She looked over my shoulder to see the Demonica Codex, as it also had a GPS like function and couldn't recognize any part of this world, this was not the Underworld she grew up knowing.

They walked for 5 hours, since they had to fight other demons... however this ones, while they could talk, just spouted nonsensical gibberish that could not be understood.

So, I couldn't negotiate or talk to them... so it only left the other ways to advance.

Beating the crap out of them.

Thanks to Rias she was having my back and I didn't need to call on my demons to help us out.

"Hey Rias, since we have time I got a question for you" I said.

"Yes?"

"Why did you try to mount me on my room?" I said.

I got to give it credit to her, the way she managed to make a spit take with no water was a skill I never thought I would see in real life.

"Ahhh... about that..."Rias said looking at the side.

She then explained the situation to me... apparently her family had arranged a marriage to some sleazebag devil, as to protect the purity of the blood.

"Ahhh... how stupid, do devils even know how genetics work?" I said as I sighed at the stupidity of it all.

"W... what do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Well the amount of pure-blooded devils is limited, so obviously there will be some intermarriage... right?" I asked.

"Y.. yes" Rias said.

"Well if you keep mixing the same genes over and over... bad things will happen... in humans for example we have hemophilia, mental disorders, mutations... and other oh so pretty things" I said.

"Ah... yes, but what happens with humans genes is not really applicable to devils" Rias said with a sight.

"No, it is... because humans are the 'template' for other forms... except for demons" I said.

"Is that true?" Rias asked.

"Dunno... don't ask me why... God must have a sense of irony or something" I said.

Rias held her head "Oh... sorry... did something happen, where we attacked?" I asked

"Ah... no... is just... we devils are weak against holy things... so even his name cause us pain" She said with a slight wince.

"What an asshole... seriously you devils can't use his names in curses? What's the fun in that?" I said as we continued to trek the place.

We arrived to our destination, we stopped a few times so Rias could rest and we could have some water.

"You gotten stronger, is this the reason?" Rias asked.

"yeah... I pit myself in death battles here... I got to get stronger... I don't want to see people die... nor do I wish to experience death again" I said looking down at the floor.

"I see... Issei... even if you are a fiend, you still haven't lost your heart,I have to say... I admire you for that" Rias said.

"Uhmmm... I really don't wish to go around killing people, and besides, if I kill people I wouldn't be able to accomplish my dream" I said.

"Ah yes... what was it... to be a harem king?" Rias said with a playful smirk.

"Oi... don't make fun of my dream!" I said as I pouted.

"hahahaha... man...to think I was so afraid that you lost what made you... well... you" Rias said with a few chuckles.

I blinked... even if my existence changed...my core hasn't?

Yeah... I still care for my friends... I feel pain when I almost lost someone, I was overjoyed that I managed to save Asia, even if I am no longer allowed to cry... I can still feel the swirling emotions running trough me.

Yes... I might be a fiend... but my heart is still human.

"Ah... hold on... let me check my progress" I said as I pulled the book out.

Name: Issei Hyudou

Race: Fiend (demi-fiend)

Age: 16

Megatama currently Equipped: Marogareh, Wadatsumi, Iyomante

Quantifiable level of strength (LV): 39

Element: Dark/Neutral/Light

Skills:

Lunge: Small physical damage to foe. Medium critical rate

Analyze: Reveals enemy status, skills, ineffective against 'bosses'

Berserk: Small physical damage to random foes

Counter: 50% chance of countering any physical attack with a weak physical one

Pierce: All physical and phys-almighty attacks bypass target's most resistances except for repel.

Ice breath: Small ice attack, freezes random foes.

Mana boost: magic power is boosted by 10% of current capacity

Ice Boost: multiplies damage dealt with ice attacks by 1.5 times

Fog breath: decreases the agility of foes times 2 due to poor visibility

Anti-Ice: Ice attacks are null.

Tarunda: Decreases physical and Magical power to all foes.

Sukunda: Decreases agility on all foes

Life Aid: Heals moderate amount of health after battle

"Wow... you got abilities I never heard of... but is interesting" Rias said.

"I know right?" I said with a smirk.

"Hurry we are almost to the gate of the city" I said.

We arrived to Azakusa, and … even in the demon world, we where taken aback for what we saw.

It was a place filled with temples, but it was also a slum.

The guardian of the place was a rather old looking demon Yomotsu-ikusa.

With my eyes I could tell this guy was strong, when he saw me, he smirked.

He could also do the same as me it appears.

"Enter... young fiend" he said "And to you too, young lady devil" he said with a small bow.

At least this one had manners.

They went in... the whole place was... odd... all of the people,

"Those...are not people... demons... or devils... what are they?" Rias asked.

"Uhm... I don't know... let's see... Analyze" I said.

Name: Manikin

Race: Corpus

"It... it seems in this world... humans where completely whipped out... but their souls remained, these... beings are basically humans... but in artificial bodies" I said.

"T.. that is horrible" She said.

"But they still live... even in this state, they still can feel" I said.

She nodded, but still felt sad about this.

"WEEEELLLLCOME " the person inside said with a high pitch voice.

It took me and Rias by surprise.

This guy

" _Gay_ " both me and Rias though in unison.

"What can I interest you in?" he asked.

I browsed around the store and bought many healing items as well as some magatama's on sale!

It was called Nirvana and apparently I couldn't use it yet... I was not strong enough for it and also Gehenna magatama. I decided to buy them as I could have a use for them later.

"Why did you buy so many things?" Rias asked.

"In case we get injured, I rather not call them right now, and besides... is nice to talk to someone like this, like we are normal" I said.

"I... I see" Rias said.

They went to an underground mall of sorts that has been abandoned, there was only spirits and some friendly demons.

Rias was taking this better than I thought, it might be due to her non human upbringing? Well doesn't matter.

"Rias, stay close... I am going to summon some demons to help out" I said.

Rias nodded.

"Come my demons" I said in a half whispered voice.

With my fight against Dante, Raynare and Diodara I had grown a LOT... and thus I also managed to obtain stronger demons as allies.

From the Vile race, Pazuzu, from the Lady race was Hariti, a fairy race Spriggan, and Holy race Bastet.

There where some demons who tried to ambush us, but they where promptly dispatched.

We reached the subbasement 5 of the mall... and before us was a security door.

Rias was about to open it... but stopped, she felt the pressure from within.

"Is ok... we have a strong team... we need to beat and negotiate with the being inside" I said.

I pushed the door.

Wsshhhhh

The demonic energy pushed us back, but I held Rias hand.

"I will not let anyone hurt you" I said to her.

She blushed as she hided the fact from Issei.

He looked cool holding her protectively.

"Ahhhh... I see the one called the demi-fiend has come... should I be honored or concerned? After all... your **sin** is oriented to Luxuria after all... maybe I should take you to meet my brothers" the demonness said with a flirty smile.

Rias growled at her.

"Ohhh... you have a woman with you already? My aren't you also with a lot of avarice... then again maybe she is not enough to satisfy you?" the demoness said.

"RAAAAAH!" she yelled as she fired a rather powerful destruction magic attack.

I whistled... that was some heavy firepower.

"Is not gonna be enough Rias, you need to attack with the intent to kill" I said as I charged in.

I went **berserk** on her ass, beating her senseless... while Pazuzu used Agidyne on her, covering on fire while Hariti used Marakukaja to further increase the defense of the party.

" _What a versatile magic system, the demons he has can act as support, defense or outright offense, he has a pretty good balance going on_ " Rias thought as Spriggan used Lariat on the demoness.

Bastet on the other hand rushed in and used her nails to attack.

Rias continued a barrage of her magical blasts.

"ENOUGHT!" the demoness yelled as she pushed them all back.

It seems like this one was hardy.

"Analyze" I said.

Name: Succubus

Race: Night

Weakness: Fire

"We need to use Fire attacks!" I yelled

"I... I don't know any fire elemental attacks!" Rias yelled.

"Is ok... neither do I!, here catch!" I yelled as I threw a few rocks at her to catch.

"W... what are these?" she asked.

"Throw it at her at yell activate" I said.

"ACTIVATE!" she yelled

BOOOM

"GYAAAH"

A huge storm of fire erupted from the stone

"Wow... those are AWESOME!" She yelled as she chucked many more.

"Agidyne!" Pazuzu yelled as he continued a barrage of fire attacks.

Me and Rias continued to chuck agidyne rocks at her.

Succubus then knelled down, she was on her last dregs... she had no backup at all.

"I... I admit defeat... I rather not fall into the true death yet... so tell me... do you wish to add me to your harem? I don't mind sharing" she said with a glint on her eyes.

"Sure... join me" I said.

She flew around me on a rather provocatively around me.

"Call me at anytime handsome... you know what I am good for" she said with a wink and a kiss on my cheek.

Rias was blushing, her body was irradiating her power.

She glared at me and pulled me by the ear.

"ouch... OUCH OUCH OUCH! RIAS! WTF... I didn't plan for this! OUCH! NO... it...it's starting to fall off..." I yelled as I winced in pain.

My demons begun to chuckle.

"ah... to be young and in love" Bastet said with a smile.

"How do we go home?" Rias said.

"well.. we go to town take a sleep, and once we wake up we should have an hour left" I said.

"Good, let's go harem fiend" Rias said.

"OUCH NOT THE EAR!" I yelled as I was pulled by the ear by Rias.

We managed to go back to the city, we rented a cheap room there... and so we went to sleep.

I was NOT prepared to wake up the way I did.

"GAH!" I woke up in a shock... I was face deep in boobs!

Rias had made her way into my bed... and she was stark naked.

" _Did... did we do it? I know I was horny as hell but I calmed down cause I used a LOT of violence to get rid of it... but... did I force myself on her?! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!?"_

"Ah.. Issei, g'morning, sorry about that... don't worry...we didn't do it... you where a gentleman" she said with a smile.

She stood up... moving hr legs in a way that allowed me to see her in all her naked glory.

This girl would either be good... or bad for my sexual health... I am leaning to the good part.

"Rias... can you explain about last night? In the real world?" I asked

"Yes... I suppose you deserve an explanation to my behavior... you see... I am engaged to get married" she said.

"a lot of your fans are gonna be sorely disappointed" I said calmly.

"Tell me about it" She said.

"but... you don't want to... don't you?" I asked.

"Yes... this marriage... is against my will... I was to marry some guy I barely even know... it was an arrangement marriage" Rias said.

"Why are you opposed to it?" I asked.

"Because... the one who is after me... wants me as a trophy... to him I am not Rias... I am Gremory... Heir to the house, the next head of the family... but he doesn't care about me as a person, he wants me as a stupid little bauble... to show off and add more 'distinction' to him" Rias said.

"But... why try to have sex with me?" I asked.

"Because... I thought you wouldn't refuse" She said.

"I would... is not right... you where in pain... you weren't thinking straight... but...if you are ever clear headed... and do wish to do so... I am here" I said feeling a bit awkward.

Just as we hugged the clock struck one... and we where back to my room.

"Rias-ojousama..." a voice greeted us.

I turned around... "Analyze"

Name: Grayfia Lucifuge

Race: Devil

Not much else... everything else about her was in "?"

That means she was VERY strong.

Also, she was extremely sexy.

She had silver hair and silver eyes to match... and she had a rather ample bust.

"You know... is rather rude to come uninvited to another persons home" I said to her.

"I apologize for the intrusion" Grayfia replied with a slight bow. "However I came here to prevent Rias from doing something rather... uncouth with someone not in her position" she said.

I glared at Grayfia "It is not your place to say that, whom she does it with, she is old enough to decide.. and to be honest the people who ordered that stupid arrangement for her should be tried in court for idiocy in the first degree and manslaughter of neurons" I said.

Grayfia glared at me.

I stared at her back.

"Besides, you have nothing to worry about" I added, "as much as I would **love** to do it... I can't allow her that... because she is doing it to escape... I dont' like that... a first time should be with someone you care and love with, not just as a way to escape or cope... so before insulting me, however slyly, you should check your facts" I said.

Rias was looking at me with wide eyes, while Grayfia was biting her lip at the dressing down I was giving her.

"I... apologize for my rude comments" she said.

"Good... don't let it happen again" I said as I was talking to a child.

Grayfia couldn't meet my eyes, cause she was being reprimanded by someone many eons her junior.

"Anyways Rias... if you need my help I will help you out... ok?" I said "Now go... before what little self control I have gives up... I am a healthy male after all" I said with a wry smile.

She smiled...

"good bye" she said... and disappeared via the magical circle.

"You really do care for her, don't you? You may lust after her, but you deeply care for her well-being" Succubus said with a sad smile.

"Yeah... ever since I laid my eyes... maybe is love at first sight? Who knows... but... I believe she is in pain... what else could I do but try and help?" I said.

Succubus just smile as she hugged me, "you are a good boy... I will take care of your lust, that way you don't have to suffer... don't worry... I will not do anything to your body" she said with a playful smile.

 **The next morning**

I had never had dreams like that... and I am SOO thankful it was a dream... cause my libido was so high I think I mind-broke Asia in it... I mean she was drooling and her legs where sporadically shaking and her eyes where vacant... not to mention Koneko and Rias as well as Akeno, where I basically raped them senseless and broke their minds from pleasure.

I was the worst... wasn't I?

Meh, better have it in dreams than actually doing that in real life without their consent, I mean Asia might give it... but I would feel horrible.

Anyways, it also helped succubus grow stronger... my libido being released like that made her stronger, a symbiotic relationship you might say.

And so another day came... to be honest I felt GREAT, I wasn't irritable, I joked around, I was feeling more 'human'... who knew all you needed was a (simulated) orgy of debauchery?

Anyways, the stuff I did was VERY racy... and I kinda felt dirty about it... but then I got over it, cause... it was just THAT awesome!

So at lunch I decided to head over the ORC room. I thought to visit Rias and see what she was up to.

As soon as I reached the door I felt a summoning magic on the room.

I opened the door and I was greeted with a backlash of a firedraft.

I managed to get out of the way in scant seconds.

It was a rather tall blonde haired man, he was wearing a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery an a white dress shirt, a bit open giving a view of his chest.

The second I saw him he had all the looks of being a douchebag, his whole outfit screamed it for crying outloud.

"Oh, is you from last night" Grayfia said a bit worried, she thought that I was a human that knew about the 'moonlit world' of here.

I let her think that way.

"Hey... so who is the flaming homo over there?" I asked.

Riser (As I had analyzed him a second before), twitched.

"HEY! Don't insult our master!"

"Yeah! He has all of us, how can he be gay?"

"you do realize a lot of people are womanizers to hide the fact that they are gay... right?" I said with a shrug.

"Rias... who is this insolent knave?" Riser asked, glaring at me while I looked at him like I was looking at a rather interesting display.

"He is a close friend of mine, not that is any of your business, and now let go of me, your touch sickness me" Rias said.

"Ah... don't be so cruel Rias... don't worry, after all we are to be married" he said as he tried to touch her leg and fondle her.

I consumed a Megatama I had saved... Gehenna... this guy used fire to teleport... thanks for telling me your ability asshole.

"GRRrr..." He groaned in pain.

I grabbed his hand and twisted it until he begun to wince.

"I believe the lady said no... so back off" I said as I glared at him.

2 girls came to attack me... only to had their own attacks be repelled against them as I had one of my demons cast tetakram on me... ans thus the power of their physical blow was redirected at them.

Riser continued to glare at me hatefully, as he was trying to incinerate me with his stare (Which he probably was).

Riser glared at me hatefully as he continued to wince in pain.

"Let go of me you TRASH!" he said.

"No... I don't think I will, not until you learn your lesson" I said.

"Issei... stop, please" Rias said.

Riser then enveloped his body in flames, he was planning on killing me with his fire.

I simply continued.

"please stop, should you go any further I WILL get involved" she said as she unleashed the pressure of her power.

Everyone winced, save for Isse.

I looked at her and stared at her.

"If you continue I will stop you, for Sirzechs-sama's honor" Grayfia said.

I sighed as I released the literally flaming asshole.

"Rias-sama, your family foresaw this and thus decided that should an arrangement should not be reached, that this should be solved by a Rating Game" Grayfia said.

Ah... so her family was trying to pressure her into the marriage with this asshole?

"Whoever said killing people doesn't solve problems obviously never done so... how about I just kill him and solve the problem?" I said looking at Riser.

Riser's peerage stood around him protectively as they glared at me.

Rias accepted the game and was given 10 days to prepare... Riser was mocking her.

Again... why couldn't I just kill him and be done with this?

But then I smiled... 10 days uh? Then...

Yeah that would work.

After all said and done and they all left I smiled.

"are you thinking what I am thinking Rias?" I said.

She smirked.

"Yeah... we are gonna make that jerk asshole eat his words and arrogance" Rias said.

"Guys... I may have a solution to expand our training" I said with a smirk.

Rias smiled, this might be great...

"Also... I will be participating" I said.

They all gasped, they knew how he fought.

Still, this would be a boon.

"All of you come over my home tonight, I will arrange for the training" I said.

They prepared themselves, they prepared themselves, they did not know what will await them.

But they knew this... if Issei became this strong... it would only mean they could reach that level of strength.

Chapter end


	7. Chapter 7

Fiendish Awakening

A High School DxD Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne

 **Aria of the soul- Velvet Room OST persona 4**

"Don't forget to take me to the wedding...or bring me some goodie bags" signed Marie

Chapter 7:Nuptias Intermissione/ Crashing a Wedding Part 2

It was 11:59 PM, all the devils had stayed on his house, the room, was beginning to get a bit crowded.

"Soo... what are we waiting for?" Kiba asked.

"We only need one minute, everyone hold hands, and take a deep breath... the first time is always disconcerting, please leave all questions till after we arrive" I said.

Tick tock tick tock tick tock

TICK

24:00 hrs

And the world went dark

"GYAAA" Asia yelled as she fell into the void, only for seconds later to land softly.

I managed to grab Asia before she fell.

She blushed as I held her as a bridal carry.

"Ara ara... you have good reflexes there Issei-kun" Akeno said.

Koneko on the other hand looked like she was about to panic.

Ah... yes, she could sense stuff better than most, so everything in here would send her into alert mode overdrive, this was a rather dangerous world after all.

"Everyone, welcome to the dark hour, we will be training here for 10 days, 1 hours in the real world equals 24 in here, so we will be training for about a little under a year in here" I said.

The place looked deserted, but I knew better.

I analyzed them, their stats where, to be honest, crap, this little journey will help them grow, I would not allow them to be killed, I would make them work and grow in here.

I looked into my book to find enemies they could have only a slight difficulty fighting with.

Also, my book told me that I can now access that secret place it talked about... it was called the Cathedral of Shadows, a place where I can fuse 2 demons to create another... it was rather interesting so I wished to try.

"We are gonna make a small trip, we are going to Akihabara, to find a certain place to make my demons stronger as well as in the way there we will be training in real life or death battle with other demons" I said.

"Wait... we are still in Tokyo?" Kiba asked in shock.

"Well... yes, this is a parallel world of Japan, this is the Dark Hour, a place where I come to train a lot" I said.

"I see... no wonder your specs went up insanely fast, is like cheat ya know? Kinda like the hyperbolic chamber from that manga?" Akeno said.

"Something like that, only that there is no negative consequences, anyways... let's go, I will lead the way, thankfully I got a navigational device with me, also we are gonna use some of my demons as transport... so please stand back while I call them" I said.

I concentrated as I called forth the demons that would help us traverse the land fast.

"Come demons!" I said as a magical sigil appeared.

A Bicorn, a Cerberus, a Kirin and... what appeared to be a giant starfish.

Issei decided NOT to tell them that the starfish was in fact one of the old Nobles from the devils... Decarabia, the 69th demon of the Ars Goetica, the same as Rias' family comes from.

They all 'saddled' up Shirou and for some reason Akeno decided that they would ride double.

The rest had a demon each to mount and went trough the land.

They had a couple of encounters, and one of them was particularly shocking to the devils.

Angels... a but load of em, closing them from the city they needed to go. At first they thought they would have to fight them, but I decided to talk to them.

The interesting part, they actually listened rather than just outright attacking.

One of them even gave me a opal and a diamond as a gift, and one of the angels called me cute, they told me that due to a territorial dispute of high grade demons that the road was to be closed, so no one else would be dragged into the fight... they told us to go to the Divine realm, where all divine race lived in order to take a transfer to the city we wanted to go to.

We had to go to Shinagawa.

The trip took an extra 30 minutes to reach there, and I let my demons rest, we had to after all... since this world was basically destroyed and made into demon heaven (odd choice of words, but I stick by them), there where not many habitable places, but we managed to find some buildings that where at least protected from the elements and set up camp for the night.

The first night was passable, just a few errant demons scavenging for food, Koneko and Kiba took the first shift, I then took the second shift.

The next day came and we went deeper into Shinagawa where we encountered another type of divine entity: Archangel.

They did not like me very much, since I was a demon and my alignment was... all over the place, I was not dark evil, not was I light good... I was more of a shade of gray... and they didn't like that

"So sayeth the Lord 'because thou art lukewarm, and neither cold nor hot, I am about to vomit thee out of my mouth'" They quoted from the bible.

The devils took a great hit from it, since they are weak to stuff like this.

"Come on... I need to use the transport to go to the city... don't be stingy" I said.

They pointed their weapons at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this the hard way? I am stronger than you all" I said as I readied myself.

The others where shocked but also got into fighting positions.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me."

The devils cringed in pain again.

And so a battle ensued.

"SWORD BIRTH!" Kiba yelled as swords sprouted from the ground.

The Archangels smashed trough them with their own fiery swords.

Kiba was having a tough time, they where strong, stronger than the current him

Then the Archangel begun to flap his wings.

"GAH!" Kiba was blown away, the attack had a magical force to it, so that the wind produced by the flap of his wings caused damage.

Akeno was having a thought time too her lightning attacks where only having minimal success as the archangel was rather or neutral against her attacks.

Also, the archangel was not a magic based one but a melee one, so it was dangerous for Akeno.

"HEI!" Koneko was backing Akeno in an orthodox CQC/Long range support attack.

"Thank you Koneko-chan" Akeno said with a smile

"Keep on lightning them up" Koneko said as she kicked one in the solar plexus and gave a barrage of punches.

Rias was also having a tough time, her magic was not working as it should, since these archangels had a strong magical resistance.

I on the other hand was plowing trough them. He was using his fists and some magical rocks as well as some spells they never even heard of.

Each of them managed to beat a few Archangels, some of them retreated, and one submitted itself to be my subordinate.

"That... is... rather impressive, to even have archangels submit to his strength" Koneko said.

"Yes, but he is a regular archangel, if it was a variant of this guy... I might not had made it out alive, even with you all" I said with a weak chuckle.

"yes... the deformed archangel is very powerful, he would be at least 10 times stronger than I am now" the archangel said.

They all had the image as a slaughter of a being that could taken them all out.

"Anyways... please use the transfer station, you have earned my respect... and master, you need to decide where you will stand... there is a secret of this world, not many are privy of... so forge alliances and become stronger, much stronger" Archangel said as he vanished.

They entered the station, it was a small room with a cylindrical object with many words in different languages.

I opened the Demonica Codex.

"this apparatus is called a terminal ans is connected to the place you are looking for, however, other terminals need to be found in order to activate them and link them to the Amala Network" I read.

Okay everyone put your hand on the terminal, it will teleport us to the city we need to go" I said.

They put their hands and the device begun to speed up wildly as it begun to spark blue lights.

Their bodies decomposed into light

A few seconds later they bodies recomposed and reformed.

"That... was rather odd" Akeno said as she patted herself to check for any inconsistencies in her body.

Asia sighed, she was very taken back by this place, the angels, archangels... the fights and Issei's tremendous power.

He was a kind person, but when he was fighting, he did not allow his feelings to interfere... he was, in that respect, even more scary than any devil, he was a human that, if he needed to, would discard his humanity if that meant being able to survive just a bit longer.

She was terrified, she was intrigued, she was saddened that he was living such hell.

She held to his body, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"lets exit this room, we have to get into the city" I said.

They exited the room in two by twos... and they found themselves on an underground mall.

The place was trashed, but it was filled with friendly demons... for the most part.

There was one selling weapon... Akeno was quite taken by a spiky whip.

"This one can channel any element you desire... as long as you feed it the magic needed you can attack with any element" the seller said.

Akeno was literally drooling as she looked at the weapon.

"Akeno... you... uhmm... like it?" I asked with a bit of worry.

She nodded.

I sighed... "How much?"

Akeno was giggling and blushing as she caressed the whip.

"Ara ara... this is... a connection of Issei-kun's love with me?" She said teasing as she wiggled grasping my hand, burying it in her cleavage.

"Anyways... would anyone want to go into the cathedral of shadows, I need to do something in it" I said.

They accepted as this was a novel experience.

They entered the room, it looked like a a church.

It was dark, however, there was no sanctity in the place.

"Welcome to the cathedral of shadows young fiend... a you brought some guests, that is not a problem... are you here to use our facilities?" the old man with long white beard and a blue robe.

"What does this place serve?" I asked.

"In here you can fuse your demons to create new ones... it is to help to reach the potential of your demons" the old man said.

They all gasped... to evolve... to make a demon grow in power.

It was unheard of something like that.

"Very well... tell me what it needs to be done" I said.

"You need to put 2 demons for a fusion... you can also use 3 to make special kinds of fusions... all fusions will use the demons you choose, ergo I recommend you to record your demons into the Demonica Codex" The old man said.

"I see... I will do so now" I said as the Demonica Codex appeared on my hands.

I saw the book recording the information of my demons.

I stepped forth and put two demons in... "I will see you again master... in a form of greater glory" the demon said.

"Please... do not forget us" the other said.

They went into the pedestal and black lightning struck down the both demons... a black sphere appeared.

The sphere exploded as power was released to all to feel.

The power then receded and a new demon emerged "I am the Fallen Abraxas. If thou wouldst expel evil, then remember my name." the demon said.

This demon had the head of a rooster body of a man and the lower half of his body of snakes.

Then he summoned another demon... a giant bird like one.

"So be it, if that best serves your purposes." The demon said as he was to be fused once more.

Then... when they fused... all of them where shocked of what came out

"I am Divine Dominion...Together, we shall purge those who would oppose the Lord." the 'demon' said.

They where all shocked, even angels counted as demon?

"The word demon... derives from the word monster as well... they have that same root, so it comes to no surprise that angels are also considered demons, since they are supernatural beings with powers beyond human kind... ergo even if they are angels... they fall under the category of Demons" The old man explained their unasked question.

"I see, yes that would make sense, even us devils are called demons too in occasion" Kiba said.

Then... he fused 2 other demons more... and the result was...

"No way..." Akeno said.

Koneko just looked lost... this was just... unprecedented.

"I`m Feng Huang the Avian. I`ll give you protection as one of the Ssu-Ling." the demon said.

Feng Huang, also known as Suzaku in Japan appeared before them in his majestic visage.

The God of phoenixes... one of the 4 guardians of Japan.

"I think... the game will not end as Raiser thinks" Rias smiled.

"Ara ara... Rias, you might end up stealing my shtick" Akeno said.

Koneko looked around the place... a unholy holy place to perform fusion of demons to create stronger ones.

If the church ever learned of this place, it would be razed to the ground.

"Oh... they tried little one.. but none can reach this place, this is a world not fit for humans after all" The man said.

After they fusions where done the old man indicated them where to train.

It was grueling training, many times they got close to death's door.

Even I had some close calls... it was REALLY good that one of my demons had sameracarm to revive me and a few others.

Still their near death experiences made them grow more and more...

Akeno was surprised that his demons had the ability to bring back the dead at full health like a evil piece, without changing the subject, however it had to be done within the hour else it would not work.

Asia's sacred gear had grown as well, she was now able to heal at a distance rather than having to touch the person, the healing was weak when done from afar, but it was still a viable way to heal people, specially on a Rating game.

Kiba's sword skills had gone up a few notches, his speed increased as well as his strength.

Koneko's defense had further increased and her new weapon a pair of gloves made of demonic hide, further reinforced by demonic power, even a regular human could shatter concrete as if it was fine crystal, in Koneko's hand... well... it would be best to run the opposite way as far and as fast as you can.

Akeno on the other hand... well I was witness firsthand at her sadistic streak.

"Oh... Akeno is not a sadist... she is the ULTIMATE Sadist... but she is kind with her peerage members" Rias said.

" _Note to self... take away Akeno's whip should I ever had sex with her_ " I thought to myself.

Rias power increased, and she became to understand how to control her magic to new levels.

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months... and became a year.

We came out of the Dark hour 10 days from the real world.

We where ready for that Tariyaki bastard.

The day arrived... and they where all prepared

Raiser was taken back by their confident looks, even Grayfia had to admit it... however, unlike Raiser she was able to fell the difference.

Whatever they did in those 10 days... must have been insane to reach that level.

They where all at least mid-tier high devils now.

Riser was going to loose.

There was no need to plan, they had more power than what they could do.

Riser never stood a chance.

"No... no way... wha... what is going on?" He said in shock.

It was game over in less then 20 minutes, and only because they where holding back a lot.

I stood on top of the broken Phoenix as he looked up to see.

"N... no way... this can't be" He said.

Suzaku... Japan's version of a Phoenix... a being above the Phonex of hell, you could say it's a direct ancestor of them.

Suzaku looked down at him... at Raiser.

And shook it's majestic head.

"YOU CANNOT DENY YOU CAN'T MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Raiser yelled as he pushed all his demonic power into a super heated ball of fire.

It was easily as powerful as a supernova.

"DIE YOU FAKER!" He yelled as he attacked Suzaku.

"Fool" I said.

Suzaku absorbed the supernova like nourishment and let out a beautiful thrilling sound from it's cry.

Raiser was shocked... his fire didn't do a thing to it.

"A fool is a fool is a fool... isn't that right? How will you attack a bird of fire with fire?" I said.

He charged at me... "I AM NOT GIVING HER TO A LOW CLASS DEVIL LIKE YOU, SHE IS MINE!" He shouted as he charged at me hitting me with all his might, he smirked as the area around my face was covered in smoke.

The smoke cleared out... my face was unblemished and untouched to make it worst I had not even moved a single iota of an inch.

"Is that it? Is that all the power you could muster? You disappoint me" I said with a sigh "You are not a phoenix, you are a peacock, a weak peacock who struts around like it has any sort of power, I will correct that notion"

A single punch... Raiser was send flying all the way to kingdom come.

His body was destroyed by a single blow.

His body recomposed via flames.

He was shocked, even tough he regenerated the pain was threatening to kill him.

I looked impassibly at him.

"Never appear before Rias ever again... or I shall end you" I said.

Raiser shook in fear... Suzaku behind him thrilling in delight as I gently caressed it's head.

"You lost, never approach to Rias lest you have honorable intentions... and now... we have won... and she earned her freedom..." I said to him.

It was simple, and with that... the game was over.

"Winner of the Rating Game, Rias Gremory" Grayfia declared.

Even if she knew of their power, she thought they wouldn't be able to bring it out.

Their way of fighting however was anything but.

They had fought with great knowledge of each others tactics, each of them covering the others weakness.

Even Asia's ability had grown remarkably under 10 days.

What kind of training had they done?!

The sheer brutality of the tactics, the increase of power... it couldn't be possible in just 10 days...

How?!

 **20 minutes before**

The game started as usual, Raiser send his pieces... it was to take the Gym.

Koneko blew the building with a single punch, leveling the place taking the rook and 3 pawns,

Kiba took down a knight a tower 2 pawns and a rook with his swords, rushing trough the field like he was a knight, but with the strength comparable of a rook.

"TAKE THAT LOW CLASS DEVIL DOWN!" The Queen yelled as she attacked.

All of the pieces rallied to attack him.

He was dangerous, he was too powerful... so their combined might will stop him.

"Naive" I said.

Without activating his fiend mode, nor his gauntlet, only in his human skin... he took the whole peerage on his own.

It was like he was war incarnate, his power was too much for them, they being only mid-tier devils... his power was to much for them.

Their bodies mangled, barely breathing... the Bomb Queen broken the Knights with their blades destroyed and their spirit broken, the Bishop... one of them was spared, but she was so frightened that she peed on herself.

Yet... she blushed, she recognized his strength.

She withdraw from the fight, there was nothing she could do and thus declined to participate further.

All the spectators could only since in pain as Issei, a low-level (or so they thought) just walked into the lair of Raiser without a single fuck to give.

"Come out Raiser... or are you tired? Shall I put a blanket over you so you may fall asleep?" I said.

Raiser growled at the insult, did he think he was a canary!?

And so they came to blows, he used fire to burn him.

I simply dodged his attacks by using the least amount of movement, his attacks were great, they would really burn off my skin should it hit... but he took too long and telegraphed it, so it was easy to dodge.

I humiliated him, I first broke trough his attacks... I broke his magic attacks, and I sealed it.

Then... I continued to kill him over and over and over again.

"You... GAH!" "I will URRG" "KILL **YOU**! GAH"

I repeated the cycle of death and Rebirth with the birdman... each time he was more and more tired, while I barely broke a sweat.

"S... stop... please... I beg you" he said as his body was giving up.

He was running on fumes, literally.

"Do you yield?" I asked.

"I... I yield" Raiser said as he looked down, he was beaten, he was broken, and he was humiliated.

But what shocked all of the spectators was the summoning of a deity... the forerunner of Phoenix.

A God...

He summoned a god be dammed god.

He didn't look drained and the deity obeyed his every command and was actually affectionate.

And thus... even Sona's peerage was shocked at their strength... even if they didn't do much.

Issei was now on the eyes of the devils... Sirzechs was taken back by their power growth in just 10 days.

And so... he called for him to speak to him.

After the fight Grayfia called for him "Lord Sirzechs wishes to speak to you"

And so, he went to meet with Lucifer himself... sort of.

He looked like a male version of Rias, he was handsome, truly so... and he had charisma and more so... he had power.

He sat down.

"Come do relax, there is nothing to worry" he said.

"Would you care for a drink?" he asked

And so a small interrogation started, Sirzechs was besides the maid Grayfia, as well as Rias and her peerage and Sona., all of Rias' peerage was feeling awkward at the stares they where getting.

"May I ask... how did this sudden increase of power on my sister's peerage?" Sirzechs asked with a smile.

However, he was weary... this is no normal training... was it drugs? Or dark magic? He was worried for his sister.

Chapter end

Author's notes: sorry it's short... but next chapter will be an eye opener for the devils, and some more revelations.


End file.
